


Lost

by Corqiqi99



Series: HWAA - Flor & Fuego [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, YuYeon, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corqiqi99/pseuds/Corqiqi99
Summary: 'Luces de sol deslumbrantes, ¿Se oscurecerá si lo cubro con la mano?'En una noche tormentosa en un Bosque, Yuqi y su gran amiga, Qiqi, una loba, encuentran el cuerpo de Soyeon. La salvan llevándola a su Cabaña. Pero al despertar se da cuenta que ha perdido la memoria.Yuqi de repente se encuentra compartiendo su soledad junto a Soyeon, de la cual traerá importantes consecuencias.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: HWAA - Flor & Fuego [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195790
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Por fin me animé a publicar esta historia (//∇//) No hay muchos fanfics de yuyeon, una pareja que me encanta, y mucho menos en español, así que esos fueron mi grandes motivos por el cual la estoy compartiendo en público por aquí. 
> 
> Espero que les gustes y disfruten mientras la lean. Tengo avanzado muchos capítulos lo cual es una muy buena ventaja porque así no tendrán que esperar tanto por las actualizaciones ^o^

**––––•(-1-)•––––**

**N** os encontramos con un lugar donde hay un hogar apagado, olor a humedad combinado con hollín y alumbrado solamente con la luz natural, dándole un ambiente tranquilo y desganado. Al frente del hogar, en un sillón viejo, está Yuqi cómodamente dormida. Al lado del sillón posa una loba, de un pelaje entre marrón y blanco, que también está durmiendo o por lo menos eso aparenta. De fondo sólo se escucha el sonido de la lluvia y algunos truenos mezclado con ruidos que predominan en un Bosque. El silbido del viento empieza a ser más fuerte. Un trueno resuena en toda la Cabaña con un sonido espantoso que hace que la loba abra los ojos y pare las orejas y vuelve a acomodarse como antes con la cabeza gacha apoyada en sus patas. Se larga un gran aguacero y otro trueno fuerte retumba. La loba de nuevo levanta las orejas y esta vez se para y da vueltas a su alrededor con una mirada expectante. 

—¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a los truenos?— susurra Yuqi grave y áspero acostada en su sillón con los ojos cerrados, siente que su loba está inquieta.

La loba se va directo a la entrada y se queda mirando fijo a la puerta y da un pequeño gruñido.

—Vamos Qiqi, es una simple tormenta -otro trueno retumba- Una simple gran tormenta.

La loba sigue en la puerta y esta vez da un aullido intenso y rasguña la puerta. Yuqi abre los ojos y mira en dirección donde esta su loba.

—Estas loca sí crees que vamos a salir ahora con este clima. 

La loba seguía aullando.

—Qiqi… —Yuqi se queda viendo a su loba y da un vistazo a la Cabaña.

La loba se acerca a Yuqi, mirándola fijamente. Ella la mira y entre ellas se crea una conexión que hace que Yuqi se levante del sillón. Se encamina a un pequeño armario donde saca una campera, una linterna y un revolver, que se lo pone en el pantalón.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo.

Yuqi se alista y apenas abre la puerta Qiqi sale corriendo hacia el Bosque.

—¡Ey! ¡¡Si que te urge eh!!

Yuqi cierra la puerta y empieza a sentir cómo el viento la golpea fuertemente la cara y la lluvia la empapa en un segundo. El Bosque está en oscuridad total y solo se ilumina con los relámpagos. 

Yuqi se levanta bien el cuello de la campera para abrigarse mas de las ráfagas heladas y prende la linterna y empieza a caminar por medio de la gran tormenta.

—¡Qiqi! ¿¡Donde te metiste!?

Ni rastro de la loba, Yuqi sigue caminando con dificultad, cada vez se le hace más difícil avanzar, la lluvia le impide ver bien.

—Hay que estar demente para hacerle caso a una loba…

De repente Qiqi aúlla.

—¡Ag! ¡Maldita seas loba inoportuna! ¡Más te vale que no me hayas sacado por un simple conejo! ¡O por lo menos si es un conejo que sea suficiente para las dos!

Qiqi aúlla una vez más y Yuqi la visualiza de lejos. Apura su paso, casi corriendo lo que mas puede yendo en contra del viento pero se le hace difícil ver bien y el barro no ayuda tampoco ya que parece lodo y le es más difícil caminar. De golpe siente como una gran ráfaga le pega fuerte y duro en la cara dejándola en total desequilibrio y para su gran suerte no puede ver que hay una rama con la cual tropieza. Rueda un poco y al levantarse ve la silueta de Qiqi.

—¡Ag! ¡Ya vas a ver loba!

Qiqi esta inmóvil en el lugar, parece estar viendo a Yuqi que trata de levantarse. Un rayo ilumina de nuevo el Bosque y Yuqi nota que donde está Qiqi hay como un bulto. Se acerca más, un trueno suena fuertemente y otro rayo alumbra el bulto y Yuqi se queda perpleja. El bulto es un cuerpo tirado boca abajo en el barro. Qiqi con su hocico trata de dar vuelta el cuerpo. Yuqi la ayuda y se lleva otra gran sorpresa. El cuerpo es el de una chica.

—Que…diablos…

Qiqi lame unas heridas que la chica tiene en el brazo derecho. Yuqi con cuidado le toma la muñeca para comprobar si tiene pulso, nota que no está muerta pero que está muy débil. Su cuerpo está helado y su cara muy pálida. Hecha un vistazo a su cuerpo y ve que su ropa está toda desgarrada. Mira a Qiqi que sigue lamiendo las heridas de la chica. Con mucha cautela agarra a la chica en brazos.

—Lindo conejo te encontraste.

Yuqi vuelve a la Cabaña junto con Qiqi y la chica. 

Estando ya dentro prepara la bañera para limpiar a la muchacha. Le quita toda la ropa, menos la interior y la mete dentro. 

—Menos mal que está inconsciente…sino...

La observa y nota que tiene rasguños por el cuerpo y una gran herida en la rodilla derecha que no para de sangrar. Agarra una esponja y con sumo cuidado empieza a limpiar el barro y la sangre.

Qiqi está al lado de la puerta observando todo.

El color de la piel de la chica empieza a tomarse más rosado. Termina de bañarla y empieza a secarla y a curar sus heridas. Yuqi concentrada en no lastimarla percata la belleza de la chica. De buen físico, piel blanca, muy suave y un pelo largo y de un color curioso entre plateado y violeta. 

—Demasiado hermosa para este Bosque…

La cubre con las toallas y la lleva a su cuarto, la recuesta en la cama, y ella sigue sin despertar. Yuqi va a su armario y saca de ahí una remera blanca vieja y un pantalón sport gris.

—Es bueno tener este tipo de ropa…aunque ni pensaba que la iba a necesitar para esto…

Está por empezar a vestirla cuando se da cuenta de algo. 

—Si se la dejo se puede resfriar… oh dios… tampoco ni pensaba en tener que hacer algo como esto…

Respira profundo y concentra su mirada en otro lugar que no sea donde sus manos empiezan a quitar las pequeñas prendas. Su cara la siente caliente como a sus orejas, y un sudor entre su frente y cuello. Como puede logra cambiarla ya por completo y ahí recién puede volver a respirar normal. 

La acuesta en su cama y se le queda viendo un rato. 

Al salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta ve a Qiqi parada frente al hogar apagado mirando a su dueño.

—¿Es tiempo de prender esa cosa, no? -como respuesta Qiqi se acuesta frente al hogar- Sí…además ella lo necesita—. acto seguido busca la leña que está desde que había llegado por primera vez a ese lugar. Con un poco de dificultad y un que otro quejido prende la chimenea.

—Perfecto, ahora la cabaña está apta para nuestra visita. Bien, yo también necesito un buen baño para recuperarme de este suceso. Por favor, cuídala— Y dejando a Qiqi disfrutando del fuego y a la vez secándose ella también, se va a bañar.

Mientras se baña y se conforta con el agua caliente se pone a pensar qué fue lo que habrá pasado para que esa chica terminara desmayada en el medio del bosque, lastimada de esa forma y encima con esa tormenta. Cuando termina de bañarse se cambia de ropa más abrigada y seca, agarra la ropa sucia y mojada de ella y de la chica, las coloca cerca de la chimenea para que se sequen, mientras acomoda la ropa nota que el suéter de la chica está roto abajo y lo que más le llama la atención es encontrar manchas de sangre en el pantalón. No quiere reconocerlas pero… 

Sacude la cabeza.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, ya empiezo a imaginar cosas que no son, es obvio que va a ver sangre, si está lastimada, tal vez sólo son por el golpe que pudo haberse dado durante la tormenta que no deja ver nada. Mejor me voy a recostar en el sillón, lo necesito.

Así Yuqi se recuesta en su sillón, cerca de la chimenea, esta vez encendida, pensando qué le sería difícil dormirse en esa postura pero al rato que apoya la cabeza en el respaldo se queda totalmente dormida. 

Como si hubiera dormido por horas, Yuqi se despierta por la voz de alguien, al principio no recuerda tener a una chica u otra presencia en la Cabaña menos en su cuarto y al verse dormido en el sillón y ver la ropa de ellas en la chimenea, aún encendida, se acuerda que no está sola. Se dirige a su cuarto para ver qué pasa. La chica sigue en su cama dormida, pero se mueve de un lado para el otro, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas y al mismo tiempo intenta decir algo pero la voz no le sale del todo. Yuqi se asusta, no sabe qué hacer, decide acercarse a la cama y tratar de calmarla.

—Oye…ya, cálmate, estas teniendo una pesadilla, no es real, tranquilízate -pero ella no parece escucharla –Dios.. no me hagas esto… es de noche, la tormenta todavía no paró, afuera está hecho un desastre, no puedo ni llamar a un médico ni a la policía -y como si fuera por arte de magia la chica se calma, deja de gritar pero para suplicar.

—No…. por favor.. a la policía… no… por favor…— y al segundo la chica se queda nuevamente tranquila y durmiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. 

Yuqi está más que confundida, primero no entiende el comportamiento de la chica, de pasar a una furia desesperada a una tranquilidad total, y luego que le suplique que no llame a la policía. Si con la sangre se hizo todo un caso en su cabeza ahora con lo de la policía más aún. Mirándola como duerme piensa que tal vez es un error haberla traído a la cabaña. Piensa que esa chica que duerme en su cama puede ser una criminal o una ladrona o peor, una fugitiva. Y eso no le conviene para nada. Sale del cuarto y se sienta en su sillón de nuevo, esta vez con la cabeza rondándole millones de cosas que podría ser esa chica para que no quisiera que llame a la policía. Decide que no es asunto de ella, que ya tiene sus propios problemas para agregarse el de otras personas. Ella solo le dio otra oportunidad para seguir viva, sólo eso, cuando despierte le dirá que se marche de su Cabaña y del Bosque.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! gracias por sus comentarios de verdad, me han hecho muy feliz y me alegra mucho que ya haya lectores interesados :3
> 
> Este es un capítulo muy cortito espero que igual sea de tu disfrute.

**––––•(-2-)•––––**

La tormenta se va apaciguando de a poco, los rayos siguen iluminando la Cabaña de vez en cuando y algunos truenos siguen sonando pero más suaves que antes, lo que si calmó un poco es la lluvia, no llueve torrencialmente como antes, ahora solo es una lluvia normal de otoño.

Yuqi está profundamente dormida en su sillón. La chimenea sigue prendida, secando de a poco la ropa mojada y dando a la sala una cálida temperatura. En el cuarto de al lado se encuentra _ella_. Acostada en una cama de dos plazas, tapada hasta el cuello con sabanas y frazadas.

Un extraño ruido hace que se despierte. Muy despacio abre los ojos, esta de costado, lo primero que ve es una mesa de luz, una lámpara apagada y un libro en la mesa. Luego se mueve boca arriba, el cuarto esta en oscuras, se queda mirando el techo y empieza a preguntarse en dónde está. No reconoce el olor que abunda en ese lugar, un olor a tabaco, a humedad y a otra esencia que no distingue. Respira profundamente y cierra los ojos, en su mente le aparecen varios flashes de vagos recuerdos en su memoria. Hombres en traje, armas, algunas voces, gritos y golpes. Abre los ojos y respira profundo. Intenta moverse de nuevo pero un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza hace que se quede de costado, cierra los ojos nuevamente, tratando de aguantar aquel dolor. Quiere abrir los ojos de nuevo pero una última imagen aparece. Una chica, un poco más grande que ella, ojos marrones, mirada fría y una voz muy grave diciéndole “oye… cálmate”, “llamar”, “policía” y ahí, abrumada, abre los ojos de golpe y se encuentra con algo…o alguien…

Un grito, bastante agudo, diciendo “¡fuera! ¡Lárgate!” despierta de sus dulces sueños, o no tan dulces, a Yuqi. Piensa para sus adentros mientras se dispersa, “No otra vez…” gira su cabeza donde supuestamente tiene que estar Qiqi, pero ella no está. Se levanta del sillón y ve que la puerta del cuarto esta abierta, supone en ese instante a quién le esta gritando aquellas cosas ahora y sin querer le sale una pequeña mueca de su boca.

—¡Largo! ¡Shuu! ¡shuu! ¡Vete! ¡No te hice nada!

Grita la chica que se tapa con las sábanas para protegerse de aquel animal.

—Qiqi…

Con solo escuchar ese nombre, el lobo se aleja de la chica y se acerca a su ama.

—Es…es…— la chica la mira paralizada.

—Un lobo.

—¡Si! ¡Un lobo!

—Más bien una loba.

—Y.. y… le dijiste.. ¿Qiqi?

—Es su nombre.

Ella se queda mirando la puerta. Ahí esta Yuqi, parada y con los brazos cruzados, mirándola de una manera que la pone incomoda. La poca luz que llega al cuarto mas un relámpago, ilumina la cara de la muchacha de tal manera que sus ojos brillan, la chica ve aquellos ojos y se queda petrificada, no se da cuenta y las sábanas se le caen, ella solo presta atención a aquella chica.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Todas esas preguntas se las dice muy rápido al mismo tiempo que se tapa de nuevo con las sabanas. Yuqi solo la mira seriamente sin ninguna mueca en su rostro esta vez. Sale del cuarto acompañada de Qiqi, dejándola desconcertada y con millones de preguntas y de sensaciones. Quiere insultarla, decirle que es un irrespetuosa por no responder a sus preguntas, pero ninguna palabra le sale de su boca. Un nuevo dolor de cabeza hace que se acueste en la cama. Yuqi regresa al cuarto con un vaso de agua, se lo da a la chica, que se incorpora de nuevo, abre de la mesita de luz un cajón y saca algo que parece ser una pastilla. Se la da a la chica, ella la mira con desconfianza.

—Es una simple aspirina, para el dolor de cabeza.

Ella agarra la pastilla, la mira una vez más y al final se la toma.

—…Gracias…

Yuqi sin mirarla se va retirando del cuarto.

—Sigue descansando, todavía estas débil…

Yuqi cierra la puerta dejando a la chica acostada y con miles de preguntas. De verdad que sigue débil porque no puede aguantar los ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo, de a poco se va durmiendo y con la idea de que apenas se sienta mejor y más estable la invadirá con más preguntas a aquella chica extraña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Te quedaste con ganas de más? ¡pues dale al siguiente capítulo! ^o^


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestra chica misteriosa por fin despierta, ¿Qué hará Yuqi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siii! como el anterior capítulo es muy corto decidí también subir este, así también van entrando más en la historia y personajes.
> 
> ¡Qué lo disfruten! ^^

**––––•(-3-)•––––**

La tormenta de la noche anterior en el Bosque hizo estragos, sectores imposibles de caminar por el lodo, árboles pequeños y ramas grandes caídas. El río crecido, lleno de “basura” natural, ramas, hojas, etc. Pero su encanto sigue intacto, los rayos de sol pegan en las plantas y le da un brillo especial, los cantos de pájaros e insectos en perfecta armonía, todo un ambiente muy tranquilo después de tremenda tormenta.

En la Cabaña también se respira un aire tranquilo o por lo menos eso siente la chica al despertarse. Al principio no recuerda dónde está pero luego le aparece la imagen de aquella muchacha y todo lo que pasó en esas horas de la noche. La cabeza ya no le duele, solo un poco el cuerpo. Se levanta de la cama, recién se da cuenta de lo que tiene puesto. Piensa que habrá sido aquella chica quién se lo puso, después de un segundo reacciona a tal idea.

—Oh dios…ella me… ¿desnudó?

La cara se le pone toda roja, siente una gran vergüenza y molestia por ese atrevimiento.

Se saca ese pensamiento de la cabeza y abre la puerta del cuarto. Lento y mirando si hay alguien, entra a la sala. Inspecciona el lugar, y encuentra que la Cabaña no es de gran lujo, es más bien ordinaria, común. Un poco sucia para su gusto y algo desordenada. Dentro de la sala esta la cocina, pequeña, toda de madera, con un horno y un lavadero. Con un desayunador de madera, lleno de papeles, libros y herramientas. Hay una mesa rectangular pequeña con dos sillas, todo de madera, la Cabaña en sí es toda de madera, hasta el piso, paredes y techo. Hablar de decoración es imposible, el desorden y la suciedad sobresale más, hay una biblioteca llena de libros, una lámpara de pie vieja, y dos sillones, uno de tres personas y otro para uno de color bordo desgastado, de esos que se ven mucho en las películas que siempre está sentado un viejito fumando su pipa. La verdad que no parecía estar muy alejada de la realidad, ya que uno de los olores que se distingue es el del tabaco. La chica sigue mirando, ve el hogar, que ya no queda mucho fuego, levanta la vista y ve que hay ropa colgada, supone que es la suya, ve que esta muy rota y que tiene manchas de sangre. Se queda viéndola y tratando de recordar pero le es inútil, de golpe se da cuenta que no recuerda nada, ni siquiera quién es. Se queda confundida, se toca el pecho y siente algo, se fija y ve que es una cadenita con una JS plateada. Supone que su nombre empieza con esas iniciales, cada vez se frustra más. Se da vuelta y casi se asusta, Qiqi está acostada al lado del sillón, la mira pero sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

La puerta de entrada se abre y entra Yuqi, con un bolso mediano negro, lo deja en la mesa rectangular.

—Ah, ya despertaste. Supongo que debes tener hambre.

Al escuchar esa palabra el estómago de la chica suena.

—Parece que si.

Ella está quieta, al lado del hogar, con una cara que refleja su confusión. Vuelve a mirar su ropa. Yuqi saca del bolso un montón de pescados enganchados a un palo y una cajita de madera.

—Espero que te gusten los huevos y el pescado.

—Eso espero también…

Yuqi la mira como inspeccionándola. Realmente esa ropa que le queda muy bien, sacándose ese pensamiento se va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

—Oye… ¿esta es mi ropa?— pregunta señalando la ropa secándose en la chimenea.

—Si.

Yuqi de repente se acuerda de aquel momento vergonzoso y nota que ella al parecer también se siente un poco incomoda. La mira pero no dice nada, no sabe qué decir. Ella se da vuelta y le sonríe.

—No te preocupes, supongo que era necesario ¿no? Gracias.

Yuqi sigue mirándola, en especial esa sonrisa, si, si, efectivamente es demasiado hermosa. Sigue cocinando, intentando no pensar en esas cosas. Ella se acerca dónde está Yuqi, se pone del otro lado del desayunador.

—Disculpa por lo de anoche, es que no es normal un lobo como mascota.

—Qiqi no es una mascota.

—¿A no? Y… ¿qué es?

—Una loba.

—Bien si, pero..

—No hay peros.

—Ok, ok.

La chica ve que es difícil hablar con aquella muchacha. Se pone a observarla. Se nota que es muy seria, está concentrada en lo que hace, su rostro no tiene gestos, es mas bien fría, no, neutra. Aunque tiene unos rasgos que la hacen parecer… ¿tierna? Un contraste interesante. Su piel es blanca, tiene las mejillas un poco rojas por lo que deduce que es porque recién llega de afuera. Parece fuerte, su espalda es bien ancha cómo sus hombros. Su pelo negro está todo despeinado por haber tenido puesta una gorra. Su físico o lo poco que puede apreciar con esa ropa, un jean y una camisa manga larga leñadora, no es el de un holgazán, parece trabajado, por lo que supone que debe dedicarse a tareas que se necesite destreza física.

Yuqi siente su mirada y empieza a incomodarse, pero lo disimula, se da vuelta bruscamente con dos platos, ella se asusta por su mirada.

—¿Vas a estudiarme más o comemos?

Otra vez nota la dura y grave voz de la muchacha, que si, es totalmente opuesto a esa parte linda que desprende su rostro.

—Disculpa.

—Pides muchas disculpas.

Yuqi va a la mesa y ella la sigue. Se sientan y no dicen nada, empiezan a comer en silencio.

—¿No vas a preguntarme?

Ella la mira buscando su atención. Yuqi sigue comiendo, sin mirarla e indiferente.

—¿Tengo que preguntarte algo?

—Mmm por ejemplo ¿qué hago aquí?

—Te encontré … bueno, Qiqi te encontró inconsciente en el bosque en medio de la tormenta y yo te traje a la Cabaña. Por eso estas aquí. El porque estabas ahí y aquí en el Bosque, lo sabrás tú.

—Claro… mmm… ¿no viste o escuchaste algo antes de encontrarme?

—No.

—Ya… es qué… verás…

Yuqi deja los cubiertos cruzados en el plato y toma su café, esta vez sí la mira.

—Sonara extraño pero… no recuerdo nada -Yuqi no dice nada- Ni siquiera mi nombre… creo que empieza con JS porque tengo esta cadenita -se la muestra, Yuqi sigue indiferente cosa que a ella le empieza a molestar-. ¿Tú me conoces?

—No. Jamás te vi.

—Ya… no se si vine a este bosque por algo en especial… o algo…

—No lo creo, nadie viene a este Bosque.

—¿Por qué?

—Creen que es peligroso.

—Pero tú vives aquí ¿no?

—Por eso mismo vivo aquí, porque no viene nadie.

Las palabras de Yuqi la chica las siente como personal, como si le está diciendo que ella es una intrusa. Se irrita por el comportamiento de esta muchacha, cada vez le parece más insolente, atractiva y linda pero insolente.

Yuqi se levanta llevando su plato y taza, las deja en el lavadero. Le llena el cuenco a Qiqi con comida y otro de agua y se va para el cuarto.

—¿Por qué no me recogió un viejito tierno de esos que salen en las películas eh? …. maldita amargada…

La chica también recoge sus cosas. Yuqi sale del cuarto y se pone su campera de nuevo.

—Voy a salir, no te recomiendo que salgas afuera, la tormenta dejó grandes trampas que no creo que sepas salir de ellas. Qiqi, cuida la Cabaña … y a ella… que no cause más problemas.

Y así con esas indicaciones se retira. Dejando mas irritada a la chica.

—Pero… ¿¡qué se cree!? ¡¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudes!!

Le grita a la puerta, Qiqi se levanta y camina hasta sus platos de comida. La chica la mira.

—¿Siempre es así de simpática tu dueña?

Qiqi la mira y le mueve la cabeza a un costado y sigue comiendo.

—Ya veo que viene de familia…

Yuqi en su camioneta se encamina al Pueblo que se encuentra a unos 100 kilómetros.

Es un pueblo pequeño, de unos mil habitantes, pintoresco y tranquilo que se dedica a todo lo relacionado con el Campo. Pasa por una plaza donde los habitantes disfrutan de una buena caminata, una lectura o simplemente disfrutan del aire libre, niños riendo y saltando en la la sección de juegos y algunos perros jugando con otros perros o sus dueños.

Estaciona su camioneta y camina por unas calles, se detiene de golpe, encuentra un cartel que le llama muchísimo su atención.

Es la foto de la chica que encontró en la noche. Ve que hay varios pegados por el Pueblo. Hay un teléfono y abajo en grande dice “ **recompensa** ”

Yuqi piensa qué debe hacer, es la excusa perfecta para que se vaya de la Cabaña, además que parece que la andan buscando, no tiene nada de malo. ¿Verdad?

Así que decidida va a un teléfono público y llama a ese número.

—Se dónde está la chica que buscan.

Una voz grave de un hombre le responde después de unos minutos.

—¿Dónde está?

—Dígame usted un lugar dónde quiere que se la dejen.

El hombre tarda de nuevo en responder.

—¿Conoce la Fábrica Abandonada?

—Si.

—Bien, déjela ahí mañana por la mañana.

A Yuqi le suena raro que sea mañana y no ahora, y en la Fábrica Abandonada.

—Ok… mañana a la mañana en la fábrica abandonada tendrá a su chica.

Corta y se queda pensando.

Tiene un presentimiento muy familiar pero decide ignorarlo.

—Es lo mejor… sabes Yuqi que es lo mejor.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si sientes una opresión en el pecho ¿le haces caso o la ignoras?

**––––•(-4-)•––––**

Qiqi, acostada en su lugar preferido, esta atenta a los movimientos de la chica, que no para de moverse de un lado para el otro. Está acomodando las cosas que para ella están desordenadas.

—No puedo creer que no tenga productos de limpieza… conozco….bueno, creo que conocí a chicas que conocen la palabra limpieza…

Al no encontrar ningún producto agarró un pedazo de su remera, ya que está rota no le hace nada arrancar un pedazo, y con un balde de lata y agua empezó a limpiar la cocina y los rincones con polvo de la sala de la Cabaña. Así se entretiene gran tiempo, acomoda todas las herramientas, los libros, y todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

—¿Se ve mejor no?

Qiqi le responde con un pequeño gruñido amistoso. Entra al baño a seguir limpiando lo que pueda con ese balde de agua y su pedazo de remera.

Se escucha el sonido de un motor apagándose y una puerta de auto cerrándose. A los pocos segundos entra Yuqi. Deja su campera en el perchero, su gorra y se da vuelta y cómo una cámara lenta su vista va recorriendo toda la sala, atónita se queda en el lugar, mira a Qiqi y ésta con sus patas se tapa la cara.

—¿Qué es… esto?... Qiqi… ¿¿¿dejaste que haga todo esto???

Ella se para y se acerca a Yuqi y le lame la mano. Yuqi no reacciona, sigue mirando la sala. La chica sale del baño, canturreando una melodía, la ve parada en la puerta y le sonríe.

—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Espero no tener que darte disculpas por este pequeño atrevimiento.

Yuqi la ve y de nuevo se pierde en la belleza de la mujer. Sí que se ve sexy con sus pantalones sport, esa remera blanca que se la ató abajo haciendo un moño haciendo lucir ese abdomen, perfectos podría agregar, y ese pañuelo colocado en la cabeza sujetando su pelo plateado. Yuqi olvida por un segundo que le iba a gritar y retar. Qiqi vuelve a su lugar y eso la hace reaccionar de nuevo, respirando profundo y sacudiendo rápido su cabeza para sacarse esas imágenes anteriores.

—Ay no…

Ella ve esa cara de ácido de nuevo y ya sabe lo que va a pasar. Yuqi camina lento hacia ella.

—¿Pero quién te crees que eres para tocar mis cosas eh?

—Ya veo que voy a tener que hacer lo que no te gusta que haga.

Yuqi la mira confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Pedirte disculpas.

Ella la mira inocentemente y Yuqi no puede hacer otra cosa que desviar la mirada y recorrer el lugar. Esa pequeña respuesta inesperada casi que le saca una mueca divertida pero no tiene que mostrar esa mueca a ella, ni a nadie, bueno solo a Qiqi.

La Cabaña queda en silencio. Sólo se escuchan los suspiros y gruñidos de Yuqi.

Desde que llegó a la Cabaña no tocó ni una cosa más allá de lo necesario para subsistir. Ahora… los libros… los cd’s… todos esos pequeños recuerdos… estás en otro lugar… Sinceramente no sabe cómo reaccionar en estos momentos. Sabe que la chica no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo y que solo quería ayudar, pero…

—No rompí nada ni vi nada… solo acomodé un poco y saqué todo el polvo que había. ¡No puedo creer que no tengas productos de limpieza! ¿¡Sabes lo que me costó sacar ciertas manchas!? ¡y ni escoba! ¿Acaso nunca limpias?? Ok eso ya sé que no.

Yuqi no puede creer que encima que toca sus cosas tenga el descaro de criticarla. Respira profundo de nuevo y mueve su cuello haciéndolo tronar. Se acuerda que mañana ya esa chica descarada, inoportuna, metida, hermosa, sexy… Yuqi se sienta en su sillón gruñendo, lo que sea, ya no va a estar más en su vida. Mañana volverá a poner las cosas en su lugar, como tiene que ser.

La chica se apoya en el desayunador, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha. Ella simplemente quería ayudar pero parece que hizo todo lo contrario, o nunca es suficiente satisfaces a esta malhumorada mujer.

—Bien… mañana por la mañana te llevo al Pueblo y compras tus productos de limpieza…

La chica levanta la vista, no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿De verdad?

—Si…

—¡Perfecto! El cuarto no pude acomodarlo.

Yuqi la fulmina con la mirada.

—Ok ok, tu cuarto no… malhumorada…

El resto del día pasa indiferente, Yuqi como siempre dedicada a la lectura, la otra chica no puede hacer otra cosa que también leer, tenía que quemar el tiempo, ya que la compañía de la muchacha no es muy productiva qué digamos.

Luego comieron del pescado que Yuqi pescó por la mañana y se fueron a dormir. Yuqi le deja su cama y se va a dormir al sillón.

La chica se acuesta pensando que algo de generosidad tiene después de todo, que no es mala persona sólo que un poco bastante irritante con esa personalidad indiferente, que es muy ácida para hablar, si es que habla, desconfiada, fría, pero con una mirada profunda, hipnotizante y hasta cálida a veces, aunque arruina todo cuando su ácido sale por su boca. Y así se quedan las dos dormidas, ella pensando en sus compras en el Pueblo y Yuqi en que mañana será todo como antes de nuevo, sólo Qiqi, ella y el Bosque.

A media noche, Yuqi se despierta por unos gritos, es la voz de la chica, rápidamente se levanta y va a su habitación, ahí está, toda agitada y gritando cosas indescifrables. Se acerca a la cama y trata de calmarla.

—Ey… ey… tranquila, es una pesadilla, tranquila.

La chica empieza a calmarse despacio, ya no se mueve tanto, Yuqi le acaricia la cara, está sudada, rápido va al baño y busca una toalla, de vuelta con la chica que sigue en un estado intranquilo, comienza a secarle el sudor con mucha suavidad.

—Ya pasó… eso es, tranquila, duerme… mañana vas a estar con los tuyos…

Yuqi al decir eso se queda mirándola, sigue acariciándole la cara con la toalla, no sabe por qué pero siente una opresión en el pecho.

Qiqi entra al cuarto, se acerca a Yuqi y a la cama.

—Vamos… dejemos que duerma.

Se levanta y se retira del cuarto, Qiqi se queda acostada cerca de la cama.

Yuqi cansada vuelve al sillón, se da cuenta que tiene en la mano todavía la toalla, se queda mirándola hasta que se queda dormida otra vez, con esa opresión en el pecho. Pero de nuevo… la ignora.

Al día siguiente, la chica se despierta contenta, sin recordar su pesadilla. Huele el olor a café, al parecer es amante del café porque su olor y su sabor le fascina y la pone de buen humor. Va a cambiarse y se da cuenta que no puede ir con ese pantalón y esa remera, ve que su jean, el que tenía puesto en esa tormenta, está apoyado en una silla. Ve que no está tan mal después de todo, y las manchas de sangre solo son como pequeñas sombras, está a la moda los jeans rotos y ese tipo de cosas ¿no?, el tema era qué ponerse arriba. Mira el armario y tímidamente lo abre. Hay muchas camisas, elige una de esas leñadoras que tanto ve que usa la dueña de casa, elige una verde agua con unos toques naranjas, es la más óptima para ella, se la pone, se la acomoda de esa manera que le resulta más cómoda como hizo la otra vez con la remera para limpiar. Se mira al espejo, ve que no está nada mal y sale del cuarto. En la sala ve a Qiqi tomando de su cuenco, la loba se percata de ella y parece que le sonríe o eso cree ver la chica.

—¡Buen día!

La chica se acerca con una gran sonrisa al desayunador, Yuqi está del otro lado haciendo los huevos. Cuando se da vuelta otra vez siente ese efecto que tiene en ella, dejarla completamente embobada.

La chica se percata y se sonroja, pero se siente muy gratificante, en el fondo le gusta haber provocado tal reacción.

—Tengo que comprar ropa también, así no tengo que usar la tuya… ah y maquillaje…. Vi que tampoco tienes.

Yuqi la mira con una ceja levantada.

—¿Algo más?

—Mmm creo que por el momento esta bien.

Se ríe y ayuda a Yuqi con los platos y las tazas. Yuqi solo deja que ella ayude.

Se sientan en la mesa rectangular, una frente de la otra. Qiqi hace algo que a Yuqi la desconcierta, la loba se acerca a la chica apoyando su hocico en la pierna. Ella la mira y con miedo acerca su mano a la cabeza de la loba y la acaricia, la loba ronronea demostrando que le gusta que la acaricie. Yuqi mira la escena alucinado, Qiqi jamás se deja acariciar si no es por ella, bueno, digamos que no hay otros humanos para que la acaricien pero ella es muy fría también con los demás. Y también está esa actitud de haberse quedado toda la noche durmiendo con ella en el cuarto. Al parecer a Qiqi le agrada la chica.

—Y pensar que te tenía miedo.

Ella la acaricia por última vez y vuelve a su plato. Su sonrisa no se borra en ningún momento.

—Veo que estás muy contenta.

Ella toma su taza y huele el café.

—Mmm creo que es por el café..

—¿El café?

—Si… no sé, ¡me pone de buen humor! -se ríe de la nada- estoy loca, lo sé.

—Ya lo creo.

Ella le saca la lengua, Yuqi cierra los ojos tomando de su taza disimulando su sonrisa.

Terminando de desayunar ambas terminan de prepararse para ir al Pueblo.

Salen de la Cabaña, Qiqi también.

—¿Viene con nosotras?

—No, la dejo salir para que sea loba.

—Eres rara.

—Lo se.

Yuqi le sonríe, por primera vez sin ocultarlo. La chica se queda unos segundos apreciando esa pequeña sonrisa, no puede creer que con solo esa pequeña mueca pueda parecer tan linda…

—¿Vienes o qué? Yo no voy a comprar tus cosas por ti eh.

Y ahí está de nuevo ese ácido y rostro frío. Piensa que tal vez sólo fue una ilusión aquella pequeña sonrisa.

Se suben a la camioneta y parten para el Pueblo. En el transcurso del viaje ella canta las canciones que pasan por la radio.

—¿No te acuerdas de tu nombre pero si de las canciones?

La chica se ríe, esa risa que ya a Yuqi la pone incomoda por lo adictiva que puede llegar a hacer si la escucha una vez más. Tiene que llegar al Pueblo ya.

—¿Es raro, verdad?

—Viene de ti, no me extraña.

—¡Oye!

Ella le responde cantando más fuerte.

Llegan al Pueblo, la opresión en el pecho de Yuqi va creciendo mas al acercarse a la Fábrica Abandonada.

Estaciona la camioneta. Apaga el auto y el silencio se hace molesto. Mira si hay alguien pero no ve nada, solo la fábrica cerrada. La chica se asusta al ver cómo Yuqi golpea el manubrio de la nada.

—¡Mierda!

La chica mira de reojo nuevamente sorprendida, ya la había escuchado maldecir en voz baja otras veces pero no de esta manera tan… agresiva…

—¿Pasa algo?

—Eh… verás… necesito ir a un … lugar. Solo yo.

—Está bien, comprendo.

—Sonará raro pero necesito que te quedes aquí.

—¿Aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes dejarme en el centro para comprar las cosas mientras tú haces tú algo sola?

Yuqi se pone nerviosa, ya no sabe qué inventar y percibe cierto reproche en al voz de la chica.

—No te ofendas, pero prefiero hacer lo que tengo que hacer y después acompañarte yo misma al mercado.

—¿Por?

—Conociendo lo poco de ti, eres un peligro sola.

—¡Oyeme!

—¿Me equivoco?

Ella lo mira desafiándola pero después cambia la cara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, está bien, ¡tienes razón! No conozco el lugar es muy probable que me pierda…

Ella sale de la camioneta.

—No te demores mucho por favor, no me gusta mucho este lugar.

Yuqi no dice nada, solo arranca y se va, sin mirar por el espejo retrovisor la figura de la chica completamente sola que se va alejando de a poco.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué habrá pasado con nuestra chica de pelo plateado? ¿Se habrá reencontrado con los suyos como quiere creer Yuqi?  
> ¿Qiqi irá a reprender a su ama por tal decisión?
> 
> Pues a no esperar más, aquí las respuestas y nuevas preguntas.
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

**––––•(-5-)•––––**

Yuqi maneja por el Pueblo ignorando sus presentimientos ya mezclados con sentimientos, cosa que no quería que sucediera pero ya está, suceden pero lo hecho, hecho está, la dejó como había quedado, ya no hay vueltas atrás. Es lo mejor. O por lo menos es lo que su mente le repetía a cada segundo.

—¿Qué tanto me preocupo? Está con los suyos ahora…

Ve un bar y estaciona la camioneta y entra.

No hay mucha gente, solo unos viejos hombres sentados en la barra tomando su desayuno o bueno, algo similar.

Se sienta en la barra y se pide un café negro bien cargado. No suele tomar ese tipo de café pero cree que es el que mas necesita ene estos momentos.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta que ya no hay afiches pegados de aquella pobre muchacha??

Yuqi al escuchar ‘afiche' y ‘muchacha’ presta atención a los viejitos. ¿Hablarán de ella? ¿O es que ya se está volviendo obsesionada por la culpa de haberla abandonado sin explicación alguna?

—¿La del pelo extraño?

Sí, hablan de ella. Bien, no es la culpa. Presta más atención.

—Si, esa misma. No me extraña, tal vez un sonso creyó en lo que salió en el diario y al ver la recompensa la entregó. Tiempos de crisis, grandes idioteces. Ya sabes.

Yuqi siente como traga de golpe saliva que le parece arena por cómo le raspa la garganta. Esa opresión de pecho vuelve a molesta con más intensidad.

—Pobre muchacha, tan joven y hermosa que es... o era.

El mesero le entrega su café a Yuqi, que está más interesada en seguir escuchando a los viejos. Disimula estar distraída tomando su café mientras sus orejas están bien puestas en la charla.

—¿Crees que realmente fue un asesinato ese accidente y se la habrán cargado a la pobre también esos matones?

¿Asesinato? ¿Cargado también? ¿Matones? Da otro trago bien amargo de café.

—La chica al parecer desaparece, días después aparecen afiches con su búsqueda por todas las zonas, con una recompensa, una grande, y al otro ya no hay ni uno… ¿y con el caso cerrado ya hace años? Pobre muchacha…

—Si… pobre muchacha, es muy probable que mañana salga un aviso de que la encontraron muerta por algún lado… otro… accidente… ya sabes.

—Muy probable, así funciona la justicia amigo. Sólo para los ricos y poderosos.

Yuqi no da crédito a lo que escucha, ¿huérfana?, ¿asesinato? ¿matones? No lo puede creer, acaba de entregar a la chica a las manos de aquellos matones. Intuía que algo turbio había detrás pero su manía de querer ignorar esas cosas hizo que cometa una gran estupidez, de nuevo.

La sonsa es ella, si supieran esos viejos que la sonsa es ella… ¡pero es que ni ve los diarios ni nada! ¿Cómo iba a saber del caso?

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacer? Yuqi no deja de preguntarse. Por un lado piensa que no tiene nada que ver con ella, no es asunto suyo, pero por el otro lado… De repente en su cabeza aparece la cara de la chica y esa sonrisa que hace que se le pare el mundo por unos segundos.

—Mierda…

Los viejos saltan de sus asientos al escuchar cómo Yuqi se larga del bar apresurada, tirando la plata a la barra y arrancando la camioneta ruidosamente a toda velocidad.

Maneja lo más rápido que puede en aquel Pueblo. La gente la mira y algunas la insultan. Llega a la fábrica abandonada, sale de la camioneta y ve que no está donde la dejó. Desesperada busca por todos lados y no hay rastro de ella. Pisa algo y ve que es la cadenita con la JS plateada.

—¡Mierda!

Se guarda la cadenita, hecha un vistazo más y nada. Vuelve a la camioneta, sigue manejando esta vez lento para ver si la encuentra, pero ni rastros.

—Eres una imbécil Yuqi, tú y tu maldita manía de la soledad e ignorar todo… ¿¡pero qué iba a saber yo!? ¡Ag!

Yuqi, ya por vencida al haber buscado por todo el Pueblo y nada, estaciona la camioneta en la plaza, se sienta en un banco y se saca la gorra, se seca la frente transpirada y luego con mucha impotencia se agarra la cabeza con las manos con la cabeza baja maldiciéndose a sí misma y tratando de calmarse.

—Ya está… lo hecho… hecho está…

De repente a lo lejos escucha una voz que no distingue en el momento, esa voz va en aumento. Está muy enojada aquella persona.

—¡Oyeme! ¿¡Y tu quien te crees que eres para dejarme en aquel lugar espantoso por tanto tiempo eh!? ¡Dijiste unos minutos, no horas!

Yuqi levanta la vista y no puede creerlo, es ella, que llega corriendo enfadada.

—¡Y encima te encuentro vagando en una plaza! ¡Increíble!

Yuqi se para del banco inmediatamente, se queda viéndola, por dentro está asombrada sin poder creer que sea ella, pero feliz porque es ella, no se la llevaron esos matones, ella se fue por su cuenta… pero claro, eso es por dentro, por fuera disimula y la mira con su gesto facial ya común en ella, la ácida indiferente.

—Veo que no me hiciste caso.

Gracias por eso, pero no te lo voy a decir, dice en su mente sin quitar su gesto serio.

La chica está indignada sin poder creer lo que escucha. En vez de pedirle disculpas se queja.

—Estás loca si creías que me iba a quedar en, repito, ese lugar espantoso, sola, todo este tiempo.

—No fue mucho.

—¡Para ti! Para mí fue una eternidad.

Oh, para mí también lo fue el no encontrarte.

—Bueno, esta vez voy a perdonar tu desobediencia porque me ahorras nafta y está muy cara para desperdiciarla.

A la chica se le abre la boca esta vez de lo grosera que puede llegar a ser esta ácida perdona. Está por responder al mismo nivel pero ve que la misma persona hace un mínimo gesto de risa en sus labios.

—Estoy bromeando. Vamos, vamos a comprar tus cosas.

La chica se la queda mirando con desconfianza pero son unos segundos cuando ve que efectivamente hay una pequeña sonrisa tratando de disimular en sus labios, y por esta vez lo deja pasar.

—Vamos.

Y así, se van a comprar las cosas que la chica necesita. Yuqi disimuladamente trata de que nadie la reconozca con eso que parece que salió en los diarios más los afiches, hasta tal vez esos matones la están buscando aún al no haberla encontrado donde habían quedado. Así que, si, disimuladamente va tapándola y yendo por lugares no tan frecuentes en el Pueblo. Llegando a tal punto de comprarle puros accesorios como lentes y gorras para camuflarla, cubrir el pelo de ese color es muy difícil, es un punto clave, cualquiera sabría que se trata de la misma chica ya que es la única que lleva ese color por aquí. La chica, sin embargo, sin sospechar nada, le pone muy feliz que le compre tantos accesorios y muy en el fondo por tener tanta atención de la ácida, le llama la atención pero no dice nada por si llegara a cambiar a su modo importable. Le gusta mucho más esta versión.

En el viaje de regreso Yuqi deja que cante todas las canciones sin decir nada, solo la escucha y en algunas estrofas de ciertas canciones hasta tararea y canta por lo bajo, la muchacha se da cuenta pero no la carga solo canta. De nuevo, disfrutando de esos pequeños momentos que no sabe cuándo podrá ver ese lado de ella nuevamente.

Ya en la Cabaña…

—Voy a salir un poco por el Bosque, así no veo todo el desastre de limpieza que vas hacer… ah y en mi cuarto…

—Si ya sé, no toco nada ni entro.

—No, eso no… un poco de limpieza no le viene mal…

—¿De verdad? ¿Me dejas?

—Si.. pero no muevas nada de su lugar, solo limpia el piso y esas cosas.

—¡Entendido!

—Ah y … puedes guardar tu ropa en mi armario, hazte un lugar, pero ya sabes

—Sin desordenar tanto, si si… oye… ¿te sientes bien? ¿Fue un lavado de personalidad lo que fuiste a hacer sola?

Ella está totalmente desconcertada a ese cambio en Yuqi y ya no puede disimularlo ni callarlo.

—Mejor anda ya antes de que me arrepienta.

—Uy uy, ahí está ese ácido, tienes razón, ¡gracias por confiar en mí.

Está por entrar a la cabaña pero Yuqi la llama de nuevo.

—¡Ey!

La chica cree que ya cambió de opinión y todo vuelve a como antes, pero al escuchar lo que le dice la deja totalmente desconcertada.

—Perdón por haberte dejado sola antes. Disfruta de tu limpieza.

Y así Yuqi vuelve a arrancar la camioneta y se va, dejando aún más perpleja a la muchacha.

Son unos minutos que se queda viendo por donde partió la camioneta, una sonrisa se le forma en los labios junto con un suspiro y ya feliz entra a la Cabaña con una gran sensación por dentro.

Yuqi empieza a caminar por el bosque, pensando qué va hacer ahora con la chica. En esas ve a Qiqi que intenta cazar un conejo. Yuqi se sienta en un tronco y observa la caza. Qiqi agarra el conejo y se lo lleva en la boca a Yuqi.

—No pierdes el estilo amiga.

Qiqi deja el conejo a un lado y apoya su hocico a la pierna de su ama, ella acaricia a su loba.

—Hoy cometí otra gran estupidez… parece que no aprendo… esta vez la suerte si estuvo de mi lado…

Qiqi cierra los ojos disfrutando de las agradables caricias.

—¿Te agrada verdad? No es tan mala…

Qiqi abre los ojos y la mira atenta, Yuqi agarra la cadenita con la JS.

—Ok… no está tan mal… se aguanta mis actitudes… eso es mucho… ¿pero qué vamos hacer ahora Qiqi? ¿Dejarla entrar a nuestras vidas? ¿Por cuánto? Al parecer está sola como nosotras…

Yuqi se queda el resto de la tarde con su loba, cazando, bueno viendo más bien como Qiqi caza, ella sigue sumergida en qué hacer ahora con esta nueva situación inesperada en su vida. Empieza a creer que su vida consiste en una condena de situaciones inesperadas.

Mientras al mismo tiempo tenemos a nuestra muchacha que está muy feliz acomodando sus cosas que compró en la habitación.

Hace un espacio en el armario como Yuqi le dijo, no puede evitar agarrar una de las camisas y oler su perfume, huele efectivamente a ella. Algo dulce y ácido. Sonríe y luego suspira, ya perdió la cuenta de las veces que ha suspirado hoy.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué voy hacer? No sé quien soy ni nada de mi… y ella me da este espacio… supongo…¿que el tiempo lo dirá no? Por lo menos hoy hubo un cambio en su trato, sigue ácida a veces pero… hoy fue diferente… había algo…

Recuerda esas pequeñas sonrisas que le dio hoy y no puede evitar que le salga otra pequeña a ella y si, otro suspiro.

Ya terminando con sus quehaceres y haber acomodado sus cosas, se acuesta en la cama, empieza a sentir el agotamiento y se queda dormida.

Yuqi y Qiqi llegan a la Cabaña, Yuqi ve que está todo muy tranquilo, sabe que limpió porque huele a los productos y por el brillo de las cosas. Va a su cuarto y ahí la ve, durmiendo plácidamente. Suspira y se va a bañarse. Lugar donde su cuerpo se relaja y puede pensar tranquila.

Ve que en el baño hay otro cepillo de dientes. Algo tan pequeño la golpea directo al corazón. Sabe lo que está haciendo, dando ese espacio en su habitación, en la Cabaña, sabe que las cosas no van a ser como antes. Ya no lo son.

—Lo hecho… hecho está…

La chica se despierta, escucha el sonido de la ducha, no se levanta sigue acostada. La ducha se cierra, pasan unos minutos y la puerta de la habitación se abre. Cierra los ojos, ve qué entra Yuqi solamente con una toalla debajo, por lo tanto está desnuda… mojada… desnuda… demasiado para ella por lo que se hace la dormida.

Yuqi va al armario y busca su ropa. Por el espejo ve que la chica está despierta porque la pesca en el momento en que abre uno de sus ojos. A Yuqi se le ocurre una idea, es tiempo de divertirse y no pensar tanto. Después de todo, si la dejará compartir un poco de su tiempo y vida, mejor pasarla bien, ¿no?

—¿Nunca viste a una chica saliendo de la ducha?— dice Yuqi de golpe en un tono entre divertido y sugerente.

La chica no dice nada, la pilló espiando y ahora va a tener que aguantar sus burlas.

—¿Te tapas los ojos o sigo con el exhibicionismo?

Yuqi deja que la toalla se caiga un poco dejando que se vea un poco de su espalda y algo de su cintura, por lo que la muchacha reacciona muy de golpe y con mucha torpeza poniéndose de lado sin mirar. Yuqi divertida se pone su ropa interior de abajo estilo bóxer y solo un top deportivo arriba. La chica sigue de lado sin moverse y ver nada. De golpe siente cómo la cama se hunda y un cuerpo muy cálido y un poco húmedo se pega al suyo. Y para matarla un susurro en su oído descubierto.

—¿Nunca pensaste que podría ser una chica mala y que te tengo aquí por motivos indecentes?

El perfume de Yuqi ahora le llega mas directo que olerla en una camisa y la está enloqueciendo de una manera que no imaginaba. Intenta responder, le sale una voz muy cortada y baja.

—No …

Yuqi no la escucha y se acerca más a ella, a unos centímetros de ella.

—¿Disculpa? No te escuché.

La chica respira profundo, por lo visto esta en otra nueva faceta de la personalidad de esta ácida … sexy… persona… Respira de nuevo y decide que ella también puede jugar al mismo juego que está proponiendo al hacer esto. Así que, decide enfrentarla.

La muchacha se da vuelta, quedando ambas muy cerca y mirándose fijamente. Yuqi al principio se asombra pero luego se queda embobada viendo el rostro de la chica.

—No pienso que eres mala…

—¿No?

Se quedan mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos largos para ambas.

—Un poco mala onda tal vez.

Yuqi sonríe y se retira, parándose.

—Bien, pues esta mala onda tiene conejos qué limpiar.

—¡Pobres conejos!

—Es el alimento de Qiqi y nuestro.

—¡Pero igual!

Yuqi se ríe mientras se viste por completo y deja la habitación.

Ya con la puerta cerrada, se seca la frente, eso fue… intenso…

Y la chica se vuelve a acostar en la cama exaltada y muy acalorada.

—¡Dios! ¡y solo es el segundo día!… un momento…

Se levanta de golpe de la cama y va a la sala. Qiqi esta al lado de Yuqi que está sacando los conejos.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de algo?

Yuqi juega con Qiqi, le acerca un conejo y se lo quita cuando ella trata de agarrarlo.

—Eh… ¿no?… ¿de qué me tenía que dar cuenta?

—No se tu nombre.

Yuqi la mira, Qiqi agarra el conejo.

—Y yo no sé el tuyo.

La chica levanta y rodea los ojos con una mueca que a Yuqi le da gracia.

—Eso es porque no me lo acuerdo.

—Yo tampoco sé mi nombre.

Yuqi intenta sacarle el conejo Qiqi.

—¡No te burles!

—¡No me burlo!

—¿Hoy te comiste un payaso o qué?

Yuqi le saca el conejo a Qiqi y se lo muestra.

—No… pero vamos a comer conejos… si es que… Qiqi no se los come primero.

La chica ve que en el desayunador hay un trapo y rápidamente se lo tira, Yuqi lo atrapa sin dejar su pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. Le divierte la situación.

—Yuqi.

Ella la mira sin entender.

—¿Perdón?

—Yuqi es mi nombre.

—Jamás escuché ese nombre… bueno que yo recuerde… pero si le queda bien a tu cara.

Yuqi le tira el trapo ahora ella.

—¿Eso es malo o bueno?

—Mmm déjame averiguarlo con el tiempo.

Yuqi no sabe qué responder a eso, pequeñas cosas pero con gran significado logran un fuerte impacto en su pecho al parecer. Para calmarse tira el conejo que tiene en la mano y se le ocurre una idea.

-—¡Rápido!

—¿Que?

Yuqi le avienta el conejo que está distraída.

—¡Ahh!!!

Lo suelta rápido, Qiqi va y lo recoge.

La risa de Yuqi ahora es más fuerte y relajada, la muchacha está asombrada por todas estas nuevas … Yuqi … de verdad le queda muy bien ese nombre…

—Vale la pena haber perdido ese conejo por tu cara eh.

—Que graciosa… ¿qué crees que haces arrojándome esa…cosa eh?

—Si quieres averiguar con el tiempo si es malo o bueno mi nombre vas a tener que empezar a ayudar con los quehaceres habituales. Y no hablo de limpieza … de muebles… solamente.

Qiqi le da el conejo a la chica y con asco ella lo agarra, sonriendo con autosuficiencia a Yuqi.

—Ja, no es juego limpio, ahora tengo dos damas en mi contra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuqi ha aceptado dejar a nuestra chica de pelo plateado a quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario en su Cabaña. ¿Cómo creen que terminará eso? ¿Y qué creen que habrá pasado antes de perder la memoria que la andan buscando unos matones al parecer? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Y de Yuqi? me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto de lo que está sucediendo hasta el momento ^.^
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestra chica tiene una idea para ayudar en los quehaceres habituales ¿Aceptará Yuqi?
> 
> Aclaración: Lo que está entre comillas en cursiva son los pensamientos de nuestras chicas.

**––––•(-6-)•––––**

—¿Estás loca, no?

—¡Noo! me dijiste que tenía que ayudar con los quehaceres habituales.

—Si pero…

—¡Nada de peros! ¡Iremos de caza!

La chica se levanta juntando los platos y tazas del desayuno.

—Oyee ¡no terminé mi café!

—Perdona.

Le devuelve su taza, Yuqi la agarra y termina su café, mientras ella tararea una canción lavando los platos.

—Definitivamente está loca… y yo mas por seguirle la corriente…

Qiqi parece muy divertida porque no deja de mover la cola cerca de ella.

Después de terminar de limpiar todo la chica se alista para su primer día de caza. Yuqi organiza las herramientas necesarias. Qiqi no deja de seguir a la chica.

La puerta del cuarto se abre luego de un gran rato.

—Por fin, tardaste un…— Yuqi se detiene al verla.

—¡Ya estoy lista!

Yuqi la sigue viendo, primero es un fuerte impacto al ver la campera que tiene puesta, hace tiempo que no la veía, ignora ese efecto y vuelve a observarla por completo a la chica, no aguanta y comienza a reírse.

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy mal?

—Si vas a la colimba no.

La chica se puso un jean oscuro combinándolo con una campera camuflada verde y marrón que encontró en el armario, una remera blanca lisa, con unas botas marrones y se recogió el pelo y se puso una gorra.

La chica le saca la lengua como respuesta.

—Pues no hay mucha diferencia con tu conjunto.

Yuqi tenía puesto un jean beige, sus botas de caza negras, una camisa de jean azul y un chaleco verde oscuro lleno de bolsillos que siempre lleva para poner las balas o lo que necesite en el momento para facilitarle la caza, y también obviamente su gorra de siempre.

Yuqi se acerca a la chica, muy cerca, tanto que queda sorprendida por el acercamiento repentino, y más sorprendida queda cuando Yuqi le sube el cierre de la campera.

—El blanco puede ser una distracción.

Le guiña el ojo y vuelve a donde están unos bolsos. La chica queda unos segundos afectada.

—“ _Tengo que aprender a controlar este tipo de situaciones … o por lo menos recordar respirar…_ ”

Yuqi ata en el cuello una bolsita a Qiqi, ve a la chica que sigue en el mismo lugar, “ _¿sus mejillas están un poco rojas? Curioso…_ ” Agarra un bolso ocultando su diversión por dentro y se vuelve a acercar a la chica pero esta vez a una distancia más prudente.

—Llevarás este— Le da el bolso.

—No pesa nada.

—Todavía.

—¿Por que? ¿para que es?

—Para los conejos.

La chica hace un gesto desagradable, empieza a tener asco.

Yuqi agarra de un cajón un rifle, y ahora la chica se asusta un poco. Yuqi ve cada reacción de reojo.

—¿Pensabas que cazaba con gomeras?

—No, obvio que no.

Yuqi se carga una mochila y abre la puerta. Qiqi es la primera en salir.

—Ella es la que nos va a guiar, es nuestra nariz ahora.

—¿Nuestra nariz?

—Ya sabes, huele a sus presas y eso.

Mientras más escucha a Yuqi más empieza a creer que es un error su decisión. Aunque por dentro cree que tal vez solo sean exageraciones a propósito para asustarla y divertirse con toda esta situación.

Comienzan a caminar, ella mira para todos lados, tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya está, lo logra gracias a la naturaleza y belleza del Bosque. Se acerca a un gran árbol.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás buscando camuflarte ya con los árboles?

—Te recuerdo que la camisa es tuya, por cierto, ¿por que tienes algo así? Vi que tienes muchas cosas de esas.

Yuqi no puede contestar porque de repente ella grita, una araña está bajando justo enfrente de ella.

—Yu… Yuqi…

—¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas?

—Si quedar paralizada es tenerles miedo… entonces… si…

Yuqi muy tranquila con el dedo quita la araña.

—Era chiquita.

—¿¡Chiquita!? ¡Era asquerosa!

—Asquerosa pero chiquita. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a los insectos si quieres estar aquí.

Ella pone cara de asco y evita el árbol. Mientras siguen caminando se encuentran con más insectos, chiquitos y grandes y asquerosos. Qiqi, que se fue por su cuenta, aparece a lo lejos.

—Allá esta Qiqi … mmm creo que es mejor que hoy veas como se hace…

—Si, yo también lo creo.

Yuqi se ríe y prepara el arma de caza. Ella mira con mucha atención lo que hace Yuqi.

—No entiendo qué tanta diversión le ven a esto.

—No es diversión, se llama subsistencia, cadena alimenticia. Además fuiste tú quién quería venir, así que silencio, vas a espantar a los conejos.

—Me encanta tu humor por las mañanas.

Ella decide irse y ver la naturaleza que la rodea. Sigue caminando con la mirada en alto, viendo los grandes árboles. No se fija que hay un gran charco de lodo, tropieza con una raíz grande y cae justo encima del charco. Yuqi escucha el gritito tan familiar ya para ella.

—¿Y ahora qué paso??

Se levanta y cuando la ve no para de reírse.

—Creo que te tomaste muy en serio lo de camuflarse ¡eh!

—Ja ja, muy chistosa, cállate y ayúdame ¿sí?

Yuqi la ayuda a ponerse en pie, de un bolsillo del chaleco saca un pañuelo y le limpia la cara. Ella no dice nada, tiene la mirada baja.

—“ _respira … respira …_ ”

—Ya esta… ahora deja de jugar a los soldaditos.

—No estoy jugando…

Yuqi termina de preparar el arma, se la cuelga al hombro y van donde está Qiqi. La loba está gacha, con las orejas y vista puestas en sus presas.

—Parece muy concentrada…

Susurra ella, Yuqi la hace agachar.

—Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido, ¿puede ser?

Ella le dice si con la cabeza. Yuqi carga el arma, se la pone en posición de caza, camina tranquila tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido con sus pasos con la mira en los conejos, a una distancia no tan lejana da el primer tiro. La chica se tapa los oídos, otro tiro más, se agacha en cuclillas aún con los oídos tapados, otro tiro, abre los ojos y ve como Yuqi concentrada pero muy tranquila dispara a los conejos, que van quedándose quietos en su lugar y otros empiezan a correr por todos lados.

Unos tiros más y Yuqi vuelve donde esta ella y Qiqi.

—Tu turno.

La loba, rápido sale de su escondite. La chica sigue agachada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Un poco aturdida.

Yuqi se sienta a su lado, no dice nada, ella espera que hable o haga algo. Ve que Qiqi no se acerca a los conejos que están quietos.

—Oye… será una pregunta tonta pero… ¿Qiqi no se acerca a los que cazaste porque sabe que son tuyos?

—Sabe que no son nuestros.

—¿Nuestros?

—Verás, esos conejos no están muertos, están dormidos.

—¿Dormidos?

—Aja…

—No entiendo, si al final de cuentas los matas ¿o no?

—Nop.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué los duermes si no los matas?

—Los salvo.

—Ahora entiendo menos.

—Mira bien en esos conejos, ¿qué ves de raro?

La chica mira los conejos y no encuentra nada raro, hasta que se percata de algo.

—Son chiquitos…

—¿Y eso quiere decir?

—¡Son bebes!

—Exacto.

—¿Estás salvando a los bebes? ¿De qué o por qué?

—Si que te gusta preguntar eh. Los salvo de los animales salvajes.

—¿Qiqi acaso no es un animal salvaje para los conejos?

—Si… pero no caza bebes….

—¡Porque tú los salvas!

—Se que es raro, pero prefiero que cace grandes que ya tuvieron su vida…

—Pero esos bebes … se quedan sin sus padres…

Opresión de pecho.

—Hay animales… que dejan a sus crías apenas al nacer… los conejos son unos de ellos…

—Son abandonados…

—Hm… y aún así pueden subsistir sin ellos… yo solo ayudo un poco.

Nudo en la garganta.

—Es raro… pero… tierno…

La chica la mira con ternura. Realmente Yuqi tiene su lado tierno después de todo.

—No me mires así, me asustas— “ _me pones nerviosa y no me gusta_ ”.

La chica la mira uno segundos más a propósito con un gesto exagerado de ternura, se molestan un poco, se detienen cuando sienten un sonido sordo, ven que es Qiqi que regresó con unos cuantos conejos en su hocico y uno se le cae frente a ellas. La chica pega un gritito y Yuqi felicita a su loba.

Deciden que ya es suficiente para un día y encaminan el regreso a la Cabaña en un silencio agradable.

En el camino la chica sigue admirando la naturaleza, se para en cada insecto que no le da asco.

—Ten cuidado, hay muchas raíces.

—No soy de tropezar dos vec…

No puede terminar su frase porque exactamente se tropieza con una raíz pero esta vez mucho más fuerte porque al lado hay un gran desnivel y al tropezar pierde el equilibrio y se cae y empieza a rodar cuesta abajo.

Yuqi se queda inmóvil de repente viendo como rueda hacia abajo, es que es todo tan rápido que no le da tiempo ni de reaccionar. Cuando se detiene ve que no se levanta, que se queda tumbada, ahí Yuqi reacciona, tirando el bolso y el arma, corriendo donde está ella, Qiqi hace lo mismo, suelta sus conejos y corre junto a Yuqi.

—¡Jeeeeelly! ¡Jelly! ¿¡Estás bien!?

Llega donde está ella, está inconsciente y tiene varias heridas en la pierna y una pequeña pero profunda en la frente.

—No de nuevo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los Kudos! ^_^ ♡


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubramos cuales son las consecuencias de aquel nuevo golpe, ¿las habrán?

**––––•(-7-)•––––**

_Una nota…_

_Una voz…_

_“Asesinados…”_

_Gritos, desesperación, papeles volando y cayendo por todo el piso junto con un sonido de un golpe de algo cayendo._

_Una carpeta azul en el suelo._

_“No fue un accidente…”_

_Corriendo. Corriendo. Callejones. El sonido de la lluvia y el teléfono sonando sin parar._

_Empujón._

_“¡Te dije que no te metieras!”_

_Fuego. Papeles quemándose._

_“¡Es mentira!”_

_Llorando._

_Bronca._

_Rompiendo fotos._

_Golpe fuerte de mallete._

_“¡El caso está cerrado!”_

_Sonidos de pasos._

_Pasillos oscuros._

_“¡Solo quiero la verdad!_

_“¡No lo entiendes!”_

_La sujetan. Disparo. Dolor._

_“Ahora vas a estar con tus papis bonita”_

_Cae al suelo._

_Oscuridad._

_“¡Jeon Soyeon!”_

_Una pequeña luz._

_“¡Jelly!”_

_Golpe._

Nuestra chica se despierta de golpe toda agitada y con un dolor de cabeza grande. Se toca la frente y ve que Yuqi la vendó.

—Genial…

Se acuesta de nuevo, recuerda lo que soñó… esa pesadilla… recuerda… todo. La habitación está a oscuras por lo que percibe que durmió todo el día. De repente siente un nudo en la garganta apretando muy fuerte, quiere llorar pero no puede. No quiere. Sigue asimilando sus recuerdos. Le duele. Prefiere no haber recordado.

Escucha unos susurros.

—Qiqi, ¡te dije que no!

La puerta se abre y entra la loba.

—¡Qiqi!

La chica sonríe levemente dejando que la loba se acomode a los pies de la cama.

—Déjala, me hace bien su compañía.

—Ah, estás despierta.

Yuqi se acerca, prende la luz y en el velador pone una mantita haciendo la luz más cálida y tenue. Se sienta en la cama, cerca de ella. Le acaricia dónde la vendó. La chica cierra los ojos sintiendo esa mano suave y dejando que el dolor disminuya, tanto el de cabeza como el del pecho.

—¿No que no te tropezabas dos veces?

Bromea Yuqi ya que nota que la chica está apagada.

—No te burles…— la voz de la chica sale más como un susurro entrecortado, sin energía. Sus lágrimas cada vez se hacen más difícil de controlar.

Yuqi lo nota, sin saber cómo tiene su mano entre las suyas y presiona un poco más fuerte. No le gusta verla así.

—Me asusté, no despertabas más.

—Lo siento…

Ella abre los ojos y la mira, una mirada triste pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa.

Se quedan mirándose por unos segundos largos, Yuqi no suelta su mano y la chica no puede dejar de ver esos ojos y la forma en que la está mirando. Le transmite preocupación y ternura al mismo tiempo.

En un instante recuerda algo.

—Sácame una duda.

—Dime.

Aprovecha para correrle un rebelde mechón de pelo que le sale sobre la venda.

—¿Tu me dijiste Jelly?

Yuqi deja de acariciarla y se queda solo sentada, quieta.

Un leve tono rosado empieza a reflejarse por sus mejillas, Yuqi tose secamente muy bajo y traga. No esperó tal cosa.

—No encontré otro apodo, iba a decirte plateada pero era muy largo.

Si, bromear es algo que está aprendiendo que funciona para aliviar esos momentos raros que se forman entre ellas cada vez más seguido.

La chica se ríe pero el dolor de cabeza no la deja.

—Auu.. no me hagas reír, me hace doler.

—Entonces no te rías.

La chica le pega en el pecho despacio y Yuqi vuelve a agarrar su mano pero esta vez la besa.

Yuqi se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, son segundos, su mente colapsa. Y en otros segundos se levanta de la cama y se va de la habitación fingiendo un rostro serio.

—Descansa… lo necesitas aún.

La puerta se cierra y nuestra chica no puede hacer otra cosa que recordar respirar y suspirar.

—Odio cuando hace eso….

Se queda en el cuarto, tratando de pensar qué hacer ahora. ¿Cómo continuar con su vida?

Yuqi agarra un libro de la biblioteca y se sienta en el sillón a leer y a distraer su mente, ya que todo el día estuvo pensando en la chica y esas últimas reacciones y gestos que le salieron sin pensarlo le están dando un dolor de cabeza. Leer siempre fue su mecanismo de escape.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que no aguanta más estar en la cama y decide levantarse. Llega a la conclusión que nada sirve quedarse acostada solo pensando. Necesita avanzar, aunque sea en cosas cotidianas que se pueden hacer en el bosque en una Cabaña. Decide que lo mejor para empezar es un buen baño, se saca la venda y ve que no tiene nada grave, solo un rasguño. Sonríe por lo exagerada que resulta ser Yuqi a veces, es linda cuando quiere y últimamente quiere mucho por lo visto, ella no se queja por supuesto. Sale de la habitación para ir al baño, ahí puede ver a Yuqi que está sentada en su sillón favorito, parece dormida así que con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido entra al baño a darse esa anhelada ducha.

Yuqi efectivamente se queda dormida en el sillón con el libro en sus manos a punto de caer al suelo. La chica termina su baño y esta por entrar nuevamente a la habitación a cambiarse, pero dos cosas la detienen. Una, su estómago sonando por hambre y la segunda Yuqi en ese aspecto tan adorable durmiendo en el sillón, parece tan tranquila y relajada. Se acerca y cuidadosamente le quita el libro de las manos, su intención es taparla con una manta pero Yuqi se despierta y queda con la boca abierta y luego la cierra para abrirla de nuevo. Tiene al frente de ella a muy poca distancia a la chica solamente con una bata, el pelo húmedo y un perfume muy impregnante. La chica no puede evitar ocultar su risa y se va a la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca viste a una chica salir de la ducha?

Se burla ella recordando lo que le había dicho Yuqi antes mientras se sirve un vaso con agua.

A Yuqi le cuesta volver de donde está y lo hace a puras penas. Realmente despertarse así no es bueno para su salud. El corazón le late muy fuerte.

—No es eso…

Trata de recomponerse, su voz grave y áspera la delata, pero se queda sentada en el sillón para recuperarse sin que ella se de cuenta.

—Tener tu cara tan cerca da miedo…

—Si, claro…

Ella sigue riendo por dentro, sabe lo que causó, lo mismo que le causó a ella aquella vez.

—Uno a uno…

Susurra ella por lo bajo con una sonrisa mientras termina de beber su agua.

Yuqi ya calmada totalmente se acerca a ella, pero a una discreta distancia, se pone del otro lado del desayunador, el perfume y unas gotas cayendo por el cuello de la chica le siguen dando unos efectitos a su salud.

La chica deja el vaso y empieza a buscar cosas en la alacena. Después del baño le da mucha hambre.

—¿Vas a cocinar?— pregunta Yuqi curiosa por sus movimientos.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, para nada, ¿te ayudo en algo?

—¿Podrás?

Ella la mira atrevidamente pero divertida, Yuqi carraspea y se acerca al lado de ella.

—¿Por qué no voy a poder?

—No se… pareces… un tomate a punto de explotar… quedaría muy bien con la salsa para los fideos— le enseña el paquete que acaba de agarrar.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo no?

—¡Mucho!

—Ya dame eso.

Se ponen a cocinar, a veces ella la sigue molestando y Yuqi decide que si quiere jugar entonces jugarían. La chica trata de agarrar un frasco del estante de arriba pero no llega, es de estatura bajita, por lo tanto Yuqi, de una estatura un poco más alta que la chica, se pone detrás de ella, muy cerca, apoyándose en su cuerpo prácticamente y le alcanza el frasco. La chica como siempre no sabe cómo reaccionar, esas cosas la descolocan, pero sabe que está vengándose de sus jueguitos.

—Tu también estarías muy bien para la salsa— Le susurra en el oído.

Ahora si sabe que hacer, gira la cabeza rápido, quedando a centímetros de Yuqi, quien es ella ahora la que no sabe qué hacer.

—Se te va a quemar la salsa.

Yuqi traga fuerte, bastante, ve la salsa de reojo y si, efectivamente se está por quemar, así que se separa de ella bruscamente tratando de salvarla.

Qiqi las observa de su lugar favorito, cerca del hogar, es como si supiera que esas dos están jugando con fuego y serían ellas las que terminarían quemándose.

Ya con la comida lista se sientan a disfrutarla o eso intenta Yuqi.

—¿No te vas a cambiar?

—Estoy cómoda así.

—Te vas a enfermar.

—¿Ahora eres mi madre?

Al decir eso a la chica le aparece esa bola en su garganta y se queda en silencio con la mirada en su plato. Yuqi la ve y se da cuenta que algo le pasa pero no quiere indagar mucho.

—Te lo digo por tu bien… y el mío…

Lo último lo dice en voz baja pero ella la escucha igual, lo que hace salga de ese estado repentino y sonríe y vuelve a comer.

A Yuqi le sorprende cómo puede cambiar de la tristeza a esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Qué pasó con los conejos bebes?

—Digamos que habrán despertado tirados por algún lugar del bosque.

—¿Tirados?

—Salí corriendo tras tuyo imposible que traiga los conejos… el bolso… el rifle..

—Ya veo… perdona, mañana los buscaré… me debes odiar, te estoy causando muchos problemas…

—Ya me estoy acostumbrando y no te preocupes, yo voy a ir por las cosas, a ver si te me caes de nuevo.

Yuqi le sonríe y ella le pone los ojos en blanco. Gestos que ya son muy típicos entre ellas cada vez más.

—Así que… ¿por qué Jelly?

Yuqi casi se ahoga con su vaso de agua.

—No sé, se me ocurrió en ese momento.

—Jalea… ¿me ves como una jalea?

Ahí va de nuevo. Ese tono sugerente y divertido. Este juego será interminable por lo visto.

—Puede ser… eres pegajosa… tiemblas… a veces sin sabor… si.

Yuqi se da unas palmadas en el hombro por lo bien que le resulta jugar este juego. Puede ver los ojos de … Jelly… mirándola fijo y pensando en un contraataque.

—Ok, Seta, me voy a dormir. Cómo has dicho antes, aún necesito descansar.

Yuqi entiende ese apodo, la llamó prácticamente antisocial que habla y hace poco y sonríe lo más disimuladamente que puede. Eso fue ingenioso.

—Ve Jelly, yo limpio todo esto.

Esta vez no dice más nada y ve cómo vuelve a la habitación. Yuqi siente que algo le pasa, le preocupa en el fondo pero trata de no hacerlo, así que se distrae lavando los platos. Y por fin ya sin la presencia de esa bata que le estaba dificultando su vida.

La chica se cambia, se pone su ropa de dormir, y se acuesta en la cama pensando. Se queda dormida por fin.

_Una pareja en la puerta de una habitación._

_Un teléfono._

_“Soyeon, hija, nos vamos de viaje”_

_“Vamos a volver pronto, si, te vamos a traer regalos”_

_Policías en una puerta de una sala._

_“Hubo un accidente…”_

_La imagen de un avión prendido fuego cayendo._

_La imagen de la pareja difuminándose._

Una fuerte punzada en la cabeza hace que despierte muy angustiada. Se sienta apoyada en el respaldo, tapándose la cara con las manos. Duda pero sale del cuarto. Yuqi está ahí en su sillón leyendo con Qiqi que está dormida.

La chimenea esta encendida, dando un ambiente anaranjado y cálido a la sala y un aroma dulce de leña con otra esencia.

Yuqi la ve parada en la puerta, no puede verla bien por la penumbra, además tiene la cabeza agachada y su pelo la tapa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

La chica se acerca lento hacia Yuqi. Ahí puede ver que está llorando. Se levanta y se acerca agarrándola de la cara secándole las lágrimas.

—Oye no llores… ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Ella a penas puede hablar.

—Mis papás… ellos… murieron…

Yuqi recuerda la charla de aquellos viejos en el Bar y el día que la iba a entregar a esos embusteros. Trata de calmarla sin dejar de limpiarle las lágrimas y dándole pequeñas caricias en la mejilla al mismo tiempo.

—Tranquila…

Le besa la frente y nota su temperatura corporal.

—Estás fría… ven…

La sienta cerca del fuego, luego va y busca un vaso con agua, se lo entrega y ella toma un sorbo.

—Yo… ahora en el accidente de hoy… hizo que recordara cosas…

Yuqi se sienta a su lado, solo la escucha.

—Recordé porque estoy acá, quien fue quien me trajo acá…

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres…

—Necesito… necesito desahogarme.

—Está bien, te escucho.

—Hace unos años, mis papás hicieron un viaje, me puso contenta porque sabía que no habían tenido unos momentos a solas y su relación estaba rota, peleaban mucho, y me pareció buena la idea… pasaron unos días y no supe nada, no me llamaban… pensé que era porque la estaban pasando bien que se habían reconciliado, pero igual me llamaba la atención… hasta que un día… un día…

No puede seguir y Yuqi agarra sus manos sosteniéndolas mientras las acaricia para tranquilizarla. Ella respira profundo.

—Me llaman a la puerta… comunicándome que la avioneta donde viajaban se había… caído… fue… muy duro para mi… todos esos años… además no tuve tiempo de despedirme por culpa de mis estudios y trabajo… me culpaba a cada rato… hasta que asimilé que fue un accidente… no había culpables… pero no… el año pasado me enteré que no fue un accidente. Me mandaron una nota donde me advertían que averiguara sobre el accidente que no fue accidente. Traté de no darle importancia, pero ya sabes…

—Investigaste.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

—Y no me gustó nada lo que encontré… mi padre… ese idiota… estaba metido en un negocio ilegal… lavado de dinero… un nombre de un tipo se repetía en cada papel que encontraba, investigué quien era… necesitaba saber la verdad… hice una denuncia con lo poco que tenía… y ahí… empezó la pesadilla, empecé a recibir amenazas. Cuando iban a abrir el caso de repente me dicen que es imposible porque no había pruebas suficientes, cuando antes me dijeron todo lo contrario… la caja negra de la nada desapreció… eso confirmaba que mis sospechas y esas notas decían la verdad… seguí insistiendo más que antes… pero sola… la noche anterior que me encontraste, saliendo de mi trabajo me secuestraron… me tapan con una bolsa la cabeza, me atan, me dicen de todo… que había cometido el peor error, que era mejor quedarme con que todo había sido un accidente, como lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Mientas relata cada recuerdo su cabeza le va pasando cada momento como una película, empieza a revivirlo todo. Se estremece, Yuqi aprieta mas sus manos para contenerla mientas la sigue escuchando muy atenta y sintiendo ese sufrimiento muy personal.

—Me golpearon, yo trate de zafarme, a uno le rasguñé la cara, a otro lo patee. Hasta que alguien me pegó muy fuerte en la cabeza… fue ahí donde quedé inconsciente… cuando desperté… estaba en tu cama…

Yuqi deja de acariciarla y la suelta, se queda mirando el fuego. La chica se queda mirándola con miedo de haberla asustado o algo, espera que le pida que se vaya ya de la cabaña por lo peligroso que es tenerla viviendo con ella. Ella lo sabe.

Yuqi tiene una pelea mental. Suspira profundo y sin dejar de ver el fuego chispear habla por primera vez.

—Hay… algo que tengo que confesarte..

Ella la mira con más incertidumbre, ahora temiendo lo peor. ¿Y si… y si esa chica es parte de… todo? Empieza a entrar en pánico.

—Algo… algo sabía de tu historia.

—¿¡Qué!? Tu… tu… sabías… tu eres…

El pánico empieza a tirarles miles de opciones nada agradables cómo que Yuqi la tiene secuestrada y en nada entrarán esos mafiosos por la puerta llevándola o peor… terminando lo que no pudieron.

Yuqi ve cómo el rostro de la chica se palidece de nuevo y empieza a temblar, vuelve a sostenerla tratando de que se tranquilice, intuye lo que puede estar pensando.

—Ey, tranquila, no soy parte de esos secuestradores… -la chica sigue desconfiada y tomando distancia- ok, ok, si ya se, eso es algo que diría un secuestrado… pero… lo juro… no soy uno de ellos -por fin ve como deja de temblar y de alejarse- pero… ¿te acuerdas el día que te lleve al Pueblo y te dejé en ese lugar abandonado?

La chica tiembla recordándolo.

—Como olvidarlo… me da escalofríos con solo recordarlo.

—Yo… te estaba entregando…

Ella no dice nada, solo la mira esta vez.

—Es que no sabía que hacer, me acostumbré a estar sola, con Qiqi, y de repente apareces tú, de la nada, inconsciente, lastimada, para colmo no sabías quien eras…pensé miles de cosas… que eras una delincuente, una fugitiva… con ese color de pelo no me dabas muchas opciones óptimas la verdad y para colmo cuando voy al Pueblo fotos tuyas pegadas por todos lados con un número y con recompensa…

—¿fotos mías? ¿recompensa?

—Si… por eso llamé a ese número sin pensarlo y quedamos en ese lugar… me engañaba pensando que te dejaba con los tuyos… quise creer que era la mejor opción…

La chica empieza a calmarse, y en el fondo sabe que Yuqi no es parte de esa gente ni nada. No sabe por qué pero confía en esa mirada y sus palabras.

—¿Te dio miedo?

—No, miedo no… solo que… no quería meterme en problemas. Suficientes problemas ya tengo con los míos propios… por eso vivo en esta Cabaña, para alejarme de ellos.

La chica lo entiende y de a poco se va acercando de nuevo a Yuqi.

—Entiendo… es razonable… sinceramente… tal vez es algo que yo haría también en esa situación…

—Cuando te dejé fui a un Bar donde había unos viejitos hablando de ti, donde me hacen dar cuenta que ya no había más carteles tuyos… y lo sosa que fui… y ahí los viejitos contaron un poco de lo que me contaste recién pero muy poco pero mucho para darme cuenta la estupidez que había hecho… -la chica no puede dejar de mirarla y darle tanta ternura como Yuqi se está expresando, su forma de hablar de mover las manos y de balbucear, es como ver a una niña chiquita pidiéndole disculpas a sus padres por algo, hasta esos pequeños pucheros que hace son adorables, no los había aún y está embelesada al verlos- … fui a buscarte y no estabas, me quise morir… para colmo encontré tu cadenita…

Yuqi saca de su bolsillo del jean la cadenita.

—¡Pensé que la había perdido!

—Estaba en el suelo en ese lugar… pensé que…

—Se me debió haber caído sin que me diera cuenta.

—Me maldije más y seguí buscándote pero fue inútil … por eso estaba en la plaza…

—Donde te encontré…

—… Cuando vi que no te habías dado cuenta de nada preferí que quedara así.

—Y yo te reté…

—Si, ja, recuerdo que estaba por gritarte pero me contuve.. como ya suelo acostumbrarme…

La chica se seca unas lágrimas y por fin esa tristeza que estaba sintiendo empieza a disminuirse nuevamente. Mira la cadenita y sonríe.

—Gracias…

Yuqi se sorprende.

—¿Por qué?

La chica ahora es quién agarra sus manos para entrelazarlas.

—Porque al final fuiste a buscarme y me dejaste estar en tu bosque… aquí, en la Cabaña… en tu refugio…

—No me quedaba de otra, además Qiqi me hubiera comido si te abandonaba… de nuevo… si se hubiera enterado lo que hice no estaría aquí ahora…

Ella sonríe más que antes y sin pensarlo la abraza. Yuqi al principio no hace nada pero después con un poco de inseguridad la abraza también. Así se quedan un rato, apreciando el fuego y de la agradable sensación del abrazo. Para ambas hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían esa calidez. Un abrazo.

Ella se suelta y la mira fija y seriamente.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Cual?

—Necesito que me dejes estar por un tiempo más aquí, hasta que realmente crean que estoy muerta, por favor.

Yuqi duda un momento. Puede percibir su preocupación. Por un lado sabe que irse se tiene que ir en algún momento y por el otro… ya se acostumbró a su presencia y sabía que eso podría ser un error. Pero no era nadie para pedirle que se quedara con ella, después de todo la chica tiene una vida, no como ella.

—Se que es peligroso…

¿Lo era realmente? ¿Si estuvieron en el Pueblo entonces esos secuestradores podrían volver al Bosque? Tal vez sí pero donde queda la Cabaña es muy difícil y peligroso de llegar. Esa es una ventaja. Hace años que está en esa Cabaña sola sin ninguna presencia humana. Bueno, hasta esa noche que apareció la chica. Y no cree que la hayan seguido o algo como para que sepan que la persona que los llamó sepa dónde vive exactamente porque llamó desde un teléfono público, podrían pensar que fue alguna broma o algún interesado solo por la recompensa. Esa es otra ventaja.

Igual tendrían que ser muy cuidadosas. Definitivamente no la llevaría de regreso al Pueblo.

—No te preocupes… mientras no te vuelvas a romper otra vez la cabeza o cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, todo bien…

—¡Gracias!

Ella le sonríe y juega con su cadenita.

—Ya no me tienes que llamar Jelly…

—¿A no? ¿Por qué? ¿No serás más pegajosa? Porque lo de temblar aún lo tienes eh.

De nuevo le sale esa acción de golpearle suavemente en el pecho.

—No tonta … ahora me puedes llamar Jeon Soyeon.

—¿Jeon Soyeon?

—Ajam… de ahí la JS. Es mi nombre.

—Mmm mejor Soyeon, es más corto… Jeon Soyeon cuando te portes mal y Jelly… ya veré luego…

Soyeon no aguanta y vuelve a sus brazos sintiendo esa abrumadora calidez que no sabía qué tanto necesitaba sentir, esta vez Yuqi corresponde más rápido.

—Y yo que pensaba quedarme con la cadenita…

—Oye tonta… ¿te diste cuenta que te quedaste sin recompensa?

—¿Puede ser la cadenita?

—Tonta…

—Un placer conocerte Jeon Soyeon.

—El placer es mío, Yuqi.

—Song Yuqi, ese es mi nombre completo.

—Song Yuqi … gracias.

Y así se quedan por el resto de la noche. Ahora nuestra chica llamada Jeon Soyeon quedándose dormida en el regazo de Yuqi que solo se queda acariciando ese pelo plateado suavemente tratando de no pensar ni en el pasado ni en el futuro y solo concentrándose en ese presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soyeon recordó todo y con eso ¡Ya se conocen los nombres! ¿Crees que eso hará que su relación se haga más cercana? mientras Soyeon no use batas creo que Yuqi podrá manejarlo mejor esto de ya no estar solamente acompañada con una loba :p


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuqi vuelve al Pueblo y al lugar donde la encontró esa noche de tormenta.

**––––•(-8-)•––––**

Pasan unas semanas, Yuqi y Soyeon cada vez entran más en confianza. Se empieza a armar una convivencia agradable. Mientras Yuqi salva a los conejos bebes, busca leña, y revisa que todo esté en orden en su zona, como ella lo nombra, Soyeon se entretiene cocinando, ya sea algo para almuerzo o cena o algún rico aperitivo para la tarde. La parte de la limpieza ya es otro tema, resulta ser que al recuperar la memoria también recupera su desorden. Sí. Yuqi no podía creer la primera vez que entró a su habitación y vio una montaña de ropa acumulándose de a poco entre la cama y un sillón que tenía por ahí que nunca usaba. Y fue ahí cuando le cuenta que hasta ella misma le sorprende que le haya agarrado un ataque de limpieza aquellos días, que es algo nada común en ella en realidad. Yuqi se pregunta qué más cosas habrán de diferentes. Por suerte hasta el momento sólo es ese pequeño detalle. 

Eso sí, siempre hay un motivo en el cual discuten, pero ya lo hacen porque les divierte. Les gusta desafiarse. Aunque a veces terminan sin hablarse por unas horas, una vez duraron todo un día sin hablarse. Los momentos que más disfrutan juntas es a la tarde, que ya como un rito hacen café, comen algo dulce y rico de lo que Soyeon prepara para esos momentos, normalmente son galletas de vainilla y chispas de chocolate que Yuqi le enseñó una tarde y desde ahí son sus favoritas, aunque en realidad siempre las hace porque quieren que sean mejores que las de Yuqi, aunque Yuqi ya sospecha que algo así habrá detrás por la cantidad de veces que las hace pero hasta el momento no ha hecho ninguna queja, son sus galletas favoritas y nunca admitirá que a Soyeon les salen mejores que a ella.

Y así cada una se sienta en su lugar preferido, Yuqi en su sillón cerca del hogar, y Soyeon en la alfombra, ya sea tirada boca abajo o apoyando su espalda en el otro sillón, para disfrutar de un agradable silencio a causa de la lectura. Pasan las horas metidas en sus mundos de lecturas.

Qiqi es la más consentida de todas. Ya que ahora no solo es Yuqi quien la mima sino que Soyeon llega a tener una relación muy especial con ella también. Si se cae el pan al suelo, Soyeon se lo da, motivo por el cual a veces terminan discutiendo porque a Yuqi no le gusta que le de comida cuando ya comió, dice que la malcria demasiado.

Y puede ser, Soyeon es quien la baña, pasean por el Bosque, y además duerme en el cuarto con ella. Yuqi se hace la ofendida muchas veces con Qiqi diciéndole que se vaya con su nueva dueña. 

Ah si, Soyeon sigue durmiendo en la habitación de Yuqi, no aceptó cuando Soyeon le dijo que podría dormir en el sillón, luego de una pequeña discusión de los motivos por el cual cada una merecía dormir en una cama terminaron con un piedra papel y tijera y ganó Soyeon. Yuqi no iba a admitir que perdió a propósito. 

Yuqi a su manera siempre trata de hacer que Soyeon se sienta cómoda viviendo en la Cabaña, sabe por experiencia propia lo que Soyeon debe sentir al recuperar la memoria y recordar todos esos sentimientos tristes y traumáticos. Que duerma en una cama solo es una pequeña ayuda, un colchón siempre es mas reconfortante que una cantidad de almohadones o el mismo suelo.

Después de aquella vez que Soyeon le contó su pasado no volvieron a hablar más del tema, algún que otro comentario pero más que nada de recuerdos alegres por suerte. Las pesadillas seguían pero con menos frecuencia. La que empezó a tener nuevamente ciertas pesadillas es Yuqi pero como de costumbre las evade y oculta bien en el fondo de su mente. Pero lo que aún no puede evitar es sentir esa sensación tan familiar para ella. Una intuición. Una alarma que no la deja tranquila, una nueva. Y no le gusta sentir ese tipo de alarmas.

Así que ahí se encuentra a las 8 de la mañana preparándose para ir al Pueblo, quiere sacarse esa alarma y es la única forma en que lo logrará. Con mucho cuidado y silencio debajo de la alfombra levanta una tabla donde hay muchas cajitas, agarra una y vuelve a poner la tabla de madera en su lugar y la alfombra. Va al armario pequeño donde tiene sus abrigos y utensilios de caza y de otro rincón oculto detrás de todo eso saca otra caja. Un arma. Su arma. No puede evitar sentir esa opresión en su pecho, cierra los ojos, respira profundo y guarda el arma en su bolso junto con la cajita pequeña que sacó antes.

Soyeon se despierta con el tan familiar sonido de los pájaros, mucho mejor que un despertador o alarma de celular. Enderezándose entra al baño y comienza su rutina en automático.

—¿Ya ni tocas? Mucha confianza Jelly.

Soyeon da un pasito atrás por esa voz grave y profunda de repente un poco asustada pero mas por su estado de sueño, en vez de salir termina bostezando y estirándose en la puerta.

—Perdona, automático, ya sabes. Muy dormida.

Yuqi, que está haciendo su limpieza facial matutina, saca de un vaso un cepillo de dientes amarillo y se lo entrega a Soyeon.

—Toma, podemos compartir el momento.

Soyeon lo agarra sin dudarlo, busca la pasta de dientes sin mucho éxito porque esta con la visión nublada aún, Yuqi lo nota y sé la alcanza.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano levantada?

—Que buena pregunta…

Ella bosteza y pone la pasta en el cepillo, Yuqi sigue pasándose una crema en la cara, con el paso del tiempo descubrió que el sol y la tierra no es una muy buena amiga de su piel. Cuando Soyeon la vio la primera vez no pudo evitar burlarse y fue ahí cuando estuvieron un día entero sin hablarse. Soyeon descubrió ese día que Yuqi suele ser muy sensible… demasiado… y eso hace que quiera burlarse aún más de ella.

Soyeon empieza a lavarse los dientes. Ambas están frente al espejo del lavado. Yuqi la observa, le da gracia la cara de dormida que tiene. Soyeon se da cuenta y también la mira por el espejo. No se sacan la mirada, una sigue lavándose los dientes tranquila y la otra poniéndose crema en la cara. Yuqi al mirar a Soyeon se pierde y se olvida de lo que hace, se acuerda cuando siente un leve ardor en el ojo. Soyeon termina de lavarse los dientes en ese momento.

—¡Ajj! Maldita sea… ¡arde!

Yuqi trata de limpiarse, sin querer se metió crema en el ojo, Soyeon agarra un pedacito de papel higiénico, lo moja y se acerca a Yuqi, muy cerca para gusto de ella, y la ayuda a quitarse la crema en el ojo con cuidado. Yuqi está con un ojo cerrado y el otro mirando para arriba, tratando de controlar sus emociones y no mirarla directo y Soyeon muy concentrada en sacar la crema sin que le entre más. Al terminar le sopla muy suavemente en el ojo.

—Ya, listo exagerada.

Yuqi baja la vista y se topa con la mirada de ella. Esta vez mirada directa. Se quedan unos segundos otra vez en sus mundos, suele suceder momentos como esos que solo se quedan mirándose sin decir nada. Yuqi levanta su mano y con su dedo pulgar le limpia en la comisura de ella un poco de pasta que le quedó al lavarse. Soyeon inconscientemente pasa su lengua apenas rozando donde estaba la pasta y el pulgar de Yuqi, quien mira cada acción y no sabe que se está mordiéndo el costado de su labio inferior, ve que Soyeon mira sus labios y ve como un suspiro y ahí vuelve en si, de golpe se separa un poco, bastante, ya como de costumbre con un poco de rubor en las mejillas y suelta esa tos seca falsa para recuperar aire.

—¿Vas a desayunar?

—Ya que me desperté…

—Bien…

Yuqi sale del baño un poco bastante apresurada, Soyeon cierra la puerta y abre la canilla de agua fría y se lava la cara.

—Uufff… es muy temprano para esto…— y se vuelve a mojar la cara.

Yuqi ya recuperada sirve el desayuno, Soyeon aparece y se sienta en la mesa, Yuqi observa que sigue usando esa remera larga y vieja que ya no usaba más y se la dio una noche, o bueno, eso le dijo cuando Soyeon le comentó que le resultaba muy cómoda cómo camisón, desde ahí siempre usa esa remera para dormir. 

Se sientan y empiezan a desayunar, como todas las mañanas ya, solo que esta era muy temprana.

—¿Vas a salvar conejitos?

—Voy al Pueblo.

Soyeon se tensa, cuando escucha “pueblo” se acuerda de su situación.

Yuqi percibe perfectamente esa tensión por lo que decide que lo mejor es no decirle a qué va en realidad.

—A … ¿qué…?

—Las compras del mes, consumes mucho y ya necesito recargar la heladera.

—¡Oye! Yo no como tanto…

En la mesa ella tiene 3 tostadas, frutas, mermelada, su café y un vaso de jugo.

—Por cierto, no te olvides de los cereales, ya no hay.

—Me pregunto porque…

Yuqi termina de desayunar y Soyeon apenas termina se acuesta en el sillón.

—¿Necesitas algo en especial?

—Mmm

—Ok, entonces me voy.

—¡Ey!

—Tarde, me voy y por favor…

—Si si, me voy a portar bien, adiós papi.

—No me digas papi.

—Adiós… pesada.

Yuqi agarra las llaves de la camioneta más el bolso y se va con un característico gruñido ya muy familiar. Soyeon se queda acostada en el sillón y de a poco se va durmiendo. Qiqi sale del cuarto, se acerca a Soyeon, se acuesta y también se queda dormida.

Yuqi llega al Pueblo y se da cuenta que no puede volver sin nada así que antes de empezar su objetivo decide hacer las compras primero. Ya con tres cajas más de cereales extras y por las dudas cosas de higiene femenino extras también, no sabe cuándo podrá necesitarlas y mejor estar preparadas sobre todo cuando son dos mujeres, da por finalizada las compras, guarda las cosas en la camioneta y observa las calles. 

Momento de empezar a lo que vino. 

Sube, se pone su gorra bien ajustada y lentes de sol. Saca del bolso el arma y la cajita pequeña que contiene balas, carga su arma y la deja en la guantera. Mientras maneja mira sus alrededores. Busca los afiches con la foto de Soyeon pero definitivamente ya no hay ninguno. Va camino a la fábrica abandonada. No entra, solo la rodea por las dudas si hay alguien que la pueda ver. Solo encuentra niños jugando a la pelota. Da otra vuelta por el otro lado y nada. Abandonada. Podría salir y entrar pero sería imprudente. Aunque no ve a nadie tiene esa sensación que la están observando. 

Pasa por el teléfono público donde hizo la llamada. Es imposible que puedan saber qué es ella, es una ventaja. Lo que le inquieta es el hecho que la hayan citado en el Pueblo, eso significa que esas personas estaban en el Pueblo, ella lo que quiere saber es si siguen estándolo, pero no tiene mucha información para poder sacarse esa duda y eso la molesta.

Pasa por el Bar de aquella vez, tal vez encuentre algo más o hasta esos viejitos y poder sacar más información sin que la descubran. Si esos mafiosos siguen en el Pueblo el lugar a donde irían sin dudas es a un Bar. En esos lugares siempre se encuentra información de todo tipo. Agarra el arma y se la esconde tapándola con la campera.

Entra, está casi vació, en la barra ve que está uno de los viejitos de antes. Se acerca a la barra, se sienta al lado y pide un café. Disimuladamente observa que el viejito está leyendo el diario del Pueblo. Le dan su café. 

—Disculpe. ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle la parte de deportes?— pregunta con respeto Yuqi al viejito que muy amigablemente le pasa la parte de deportes.

—Gracias. 

Decide mantener su coartada aparentando ser una cliente común que le gusta el deporte. Otra vez su intuición le dice que siga dónde está. 

Mira la parte de deportes, hace tanto que no la ve, se sorprende cuando al parecer su equipo favorito de basquet a ganado un partido importante, eso le trae un pequeño recuerdo de su pasado, nostalgia, y enseguida pasa de página como esos recuerdos.

—Pobre familia… que destino tan injusto y cruel.

Escucha decir al viejito que está mirando una página. Mira de reojo y casi se le cae la taza de café. 

La foto de Soyeon, no tiene el pelo plateado sino largo y negro, pero reconoce muy bien esa cara, y deduce que la pareja a su lado son sus padres. El estómago se le revuelve al leer las letras grandes y negras **“Encuentran el cuerpo de la hija de la familia Jeon luego de haber estado desaparecida”**

Lee el artículo nerviosa, anuncian que la joven fue encontrada en las afueras del Bosque por un accidente automovilístico en una noche tormentosa. Muestran las fotos de un cuerpo, con pelo plateado, y un auto destrozado en un barranco. 

—Dice que fue un accidente pero créeme muchacha cuando te digo que la han asesinado. Te lo dice un ex jefe de policía. La intuición nunca falla. Créeme. 

Yuqi traga sintiendo todo el amargor del café por su garganta. Le da un escalofrío, uno bien fuerte. 

No, la intuición nunca falla. Sabía de eso perfectamente. 

No puede terminar su café, lo paga y se despide del viejito. Al salir sin dudarlo agarra un diario del Pueblo entre toda la pila de la mesa y deja otras monedas en un vaso. 

Entra a la camioneta, busca la página y se queda mirando la foto del supuesto accidente. El artículo solo dice que la joven había ido al Pueblo por asuntos personales y tuvo la misma desgracia que su familia, empezaban a decirle la Maldición Jeon. Yuqi tira el diario al asiento de al lado gruñendo, agarra el arma y la deja sobre el asiento sobre el diario donde está la foto. Arranca la camioneta. Conoce muy bien la ubicación de esa foto.

Se dirige hacia allá. Es uno de los caminos más comunes que hay entre una entrada del Bosque y el Pueblo, la parte más familiar, donde hacen picnics y esas cosas en familia y amigos para pasar el día. El barranco es conocido por ser muy peligroso por su curva y precipicio, de noche apenas se lo puede ver y si llueve es muy resbaladizo.

Luego de minutos manejando, para ella muy largos, llega al lugar. No baja, solo se queda observando, agarra el diario y compara la foto con el lugar. El mismo. Ve el cartel de precaución, lo han tenido que poner por la cantidad de accidentes que hubieron.

—Astuto … muy astuto… 

Unos obreros con mamelucos naranjas están trabajando en el barranco, uno de ellos se acerca a la camioneta.

—El lugar está cerrado señor…oh -Yuqi baja la ventanilla escondiendo el arma con el diario- … disculpe, señorita.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Lo de siempre, ya sabe, gente que no sabe manejar por estos lados.

—Ya veo… 

Empieza a tener nuevamente otra corazonada. 

—Puede volver mañana que ya estará habilitado nuevamente. 

El señor le sonríe acomodándose el casco. Una sonrisa que la incomoda.

—Gracias. Que tenga un buen día.

—Usted también señorita.

El señor de nuevo le hace un gesto con el casco y vuelve con sus compañeros que ve que miran hacia la camioneta y luego vuelven a su trabajo.

Yuqi se queda mirando unos segundos más, levanta la ventanilla y se retira del lugar.

Se fija por todos lados que no haya nadie, entra por un camino escondido prácticamente, pasa por una arboleda con arboles de hojas grandes que se juntan de nuevo apenas pasa la camioneta golpeándola. El que está afuera solo vería una simple arboleda y nada más, podría ser hasta un engaño óptico. Yuqi suele ir por ese lado cuando siente que la están observando y al principio cuando la paranoia era una gran enemiga que hizo que creara ese camino ocultos solo conocido por ella.

Maneja unos kilómetros más, ya en lo profundo del Bosque, cruzando el gran Río por la zona baja donde puede pasar con la camioneta sin problemas. Ese rincón lo descubrió una vez sin querer al estar haciendo reconocimiento del lugar. Antes tenía que inventar una especie de puente con troncos pero le resultaba muy vistoso y peligroso. Gracias a Qiqi encontró esa zona baja del río donde la corriente no es tan fuerte.

Vuelve a estacionar la camioneta cuando llega a su destino. Baja, y camina unos metros más. Llega al lugar donde esa noche encontró el cuerpo de Soyeon. Ya había ido antes también para inspeccionar por eso reconoce el lugar.

También hay un barranco, es uno más grande que el otro. De por si para ella es aún más peligroso. 

Comienza a recrear una posible situación de cómo es que Soyeon pudo haber llegado hasta aquí. Caer por ahí era la muerte asegurada. A lo lejos escucha un sonido, lo sigue y efectivamente ve que hay una conexión con el río, hay una cascada cerca del barranco. Eso le da una posible idea de lo que tal vez pudo haber pasado. 

En la Cabaña, Soyeon sigue durmiendo. La despierta el golpe de la puerta de la camioneta, uno muy fuerte. Yuqi entra con otro golpe de puerta fuerte, eso hace que Soyeon ya abra los ojos justo cuando Yuqi le tira el diario al sillón.

—¿Qué… qué pasa?

Está desconcertada, entre que se acaba de despertar y el estado alterado de Yuqi no entiende nada.

—Página 15— le dice muy seriamente.

Soyeon agarra el diario y busca la página. Sus ojos se abren, ve la foto de ella con sus padres, automáticamente acaricia la foto.

—Lee lo que dice.

Ella empieza a leer. Yuqi se queda parada con los brazos cruzados apoyada en el desayunador.

—¿Accidente? ¿En un barranco?

—Este es el diario del Pueblo, solo ponen noticias del lugar y deportes en general. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?

Soyeon lo entiende perfectamente.

—Son ellos… ellos publicaron esto…

Yuqi asiente con al cabeza, aún apoyada en el mueble con los brazos cruzados.

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué esa gente te trajo hasta este lugar? ¿Al Bosque? ¿Hay alguna conexión con el caso de tu familia?

Soyeon trata de recordar pero no le suena familiar ningún bosque ni ningún Pueblo. 

—No … ¿no lo sé? … no recuerdo haber leído nada de un Pueblo ni de un Bosque… solo… me secuestraron … y me trajeron hasta aquí… sospechaba que era por que era un lugar donde nunca me encontrarían… 

Soyeon mira la siguiente foto, la del barranco y el auto. Se tapa la boca cuándo ve el auto.

—Es… es … es mi auto… -reconoce la patente- ¿cómo … como… ? … el auto estaba… en mi casa… 

Yuqi comienza a mover los pies y pone una mano en su mentón, por un momento creyó que el auto pudo ser cualquiera, como el cuerpo que pusieron, pero al confirmar que es el de ella cambian las cosas.

—Trajeron tu auto hasta aquí … hasta un barranco donde suelen haber accidentes seguidos… hasta buscaron otro cuerpo y le pusieron el color de tu pelo… lo tuvieron todo planificado… 

Soyeon de repente levanta la cabeza en estado de pánico.

—Es … es ese lugar… ¿cerca de…?

—No. No es cerca de donde te encontré. Está del otro lado a kilómetros de aquí. De por si es difícil llegar hasta aquí, por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando te encontré.

Soyeon vuelve a respirar.

—Solo recuerdo luces y un golpe… nada más … 

Yuqi se mueve por fin, va hacia un cajón que hay en la mesa pequeña cerca del sillón. Saca un mapa. Lo abre, le hace la seña a Soyeon que se acerque, ella lo hace.

—Este es el barranco del supuesto accidente -señala con el dedo el lugar- y este… -su dedo pasa casi de un lado al otro muy lejos y más adentro que el anterior- es la zona donde te encontramos con Qiqi.

—Es lejos… 

—Si, me atrevería a decir que solo yo sé como llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Entonces … cómo es que yo…?

—Tal vez -su dedo se mueve de nuevo y marca un río- estaba lloviendo pero tu ropa estaba muy mojada, y tenías un golpe en la cabeza muy similar a los que uno tiene cuando se golpea contra una piedra. Tal vez … ellos te dejaron inconsciente y te tiraron al río y la corriente en aquella tormenta te trajo hasta aquí… es una posibilidad.

Soyeon trata de recordar nuevamente una caída al río pero no, otra vez solo un golpe y oscuridad y despertar en la cama de Yuqi.

—Es probable … espero que sea probable… 

Yuqi guarda el mapa, Soyeon se vuelve a sentar en el sillón mirando el diario, su foto y el artículo sobre su supuesta muerte.

—Voy a buscar las cosas, las dejé en la camioneta.

Yuqi se retira imaginando que Soyeon necesita un tiempo a solas para procesar todo.

Va a la camioneta, busca las bolsas de compra y ve que está el arma. La agarra y la guarda en el bolso de nuevo. Esta vez la deja cargada. 

Antes de entrar por impulso mira a su alrededor. No hay nada, solo la naturaleza. 

—Estamos a salvo aquí, si…

Vuelve a entrar a la Cabaña, ve que Soyeon sigue en el lugar de antes mirado el diario.

Deja las bolsas en la mesada y comienza a acomodar.

—¡Es perfecto!

A Yuqi se le cae una caja de cereal por el repentino grito de Soyeon. La ve y está sonriendo. Espera… ¿qué? ¿Sonriendo?

Yuqi frunce el ceño mirándola sin entender porque esa sonrisa y exaltación de repente, imaginó que la asustaría aún más o estaría triste o algo, pero no esa reacción de … ¿exaltación…?

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué es perfecto?

Vuelve a poner la caja de cereales en su lugar junto con las demás.

—¡Esto! ¿No lo ves!?

Soyeon se acerca a la mesada señalando el artículo con la foto del accidente.

Yuqi mira de reojo y vuelve a su labor de acomodar las compras.

—Solo veo una noticia falsa donde anuncian una falsa muerte.

Guarda la leche en la heladera.

—¡Exacto! ¡me creen muerta! ¡es perfecto! ¡Ya no me están buscando! ¡Puedo seguir con la investigación!

Yuqi cierra la heladera demasiado fuerte.

—¿Perdona?— la mira sin poder creer lo que está escuchando ahora mismo.

—¿No lo entiendes?

—No, no lo entiendo.

A Yuqi le comienza a dar irritación ver esa exaltación de Soyeon.

—¡No te han creído aquella vez que casi me entregas! Realmente creen que estoy muerta, por lo tanto no sospecharían nada de que soy yo, ¡es el momento ideal!

Soyeon empieza a caminar por toda la sala excitada con el diario en la mano hablando sola todo lo que se le ocurre qué puede hacer ahora en adelante para seguir con el caso de su familia.

De golpe siente un violento sacudón que le saca el diario de las manos casi lastimándola, se queda quieta, confundida y algo dolorida por la quemazón que le produjo ese tirón tan fuerte, mira a una Yuqi que está sacada respirando profundo y sus ojos bien abiertos mirándola fijamente echando fuego. 

La paciencia de Yuqi alcanzó un límite.

—¡Sabía que estabas loca pero no para tanto!— prácticamente se lo dice casi gritando. Ella solo la sigue mirando confundida.

—¿Por qué me gritas y te pones así eh? -sale de su estado de confusión y susto y enfrenta la mirada de Yuqi, no le gusta que le griten ni mucho menos que la traten así.

Yuqi ya no puede controlar su ira, no puede creer que Soyeon quiera seguir con esa investigación después de lo que acaban de ver.

—¿Momento ideal? ¿¡Es que no entiendes!? ¿¡Y si es otra trampa!? ¡Y si ellos quieren justamente que des señales para que ese artículo se haga realidad!!? ¡Piensa maldita sea!

Soyeon la fulmina con la mirada. Empieza a enojarse también.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Si realmente creen que estoy muerta y estoy perdiendo una gran oportunidad? ¡Esta es mi señal! ¡Es lo que yo quería que creyeran y ahora lo creen! ¡es mi momento! 

Ambas empiezan a pelear acaloradamente gritándose.

—¡Si, tu momento para que te asesinen de verdad! ¡Me hubieras avisado que eras tan idiota y te dejaba en esa fábrica!

—¡Idiota eres tú que no entiendes nada! ¡Y no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer o no! ¡es mi caso! ¡mi familia! ¡¡¡mi verdad!!!!

Soyeon queda toda agitada por sus emociones, se queda mirando a Yuqi, que está estática, seria y mirándola de una forma que hace tiempo no lo hacía, fríamente.

—Tienes razón… —ya no grita, su voz es fría, grave y baja- no soy nadie… no me importa… haz lo que quieras, es tu vida… pero eso si… yo no iré a buscarte de nuevo en un barranco…

—No te lo pedí…

Yuqi camina hasta la puerta, mira a Qiqi que esta bien despierta observando cómo ellas discuten, la loba se acerca a Soyeon. Yuqi cierra la puerta y se va.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá que se animen a vivir esta historia junto conmigo compartiendo sus reacciones al leer cada capítulo con algún comentario, les seré muy agradecida por eso ya que como dicen, es una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo y publicando y de saber si gusta o no lo que uno escribe.
> 
> Sin más, hasta la próxima ~ヾ ＾∇＾


End file.
